


Tra Le Luci Di Roma

by LoganWay



Category: Artists RPF, Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future, M/M, Male Slash, Past, Slash, sanremo2018
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganWay/pseuds/LoganWay
Summary: Ermal e Fabrizio si sono lasciati, per quello che pensano sia un per sempre. Eppure una una diretta facebook, una camminata sotto la pioggia e un ombrello potrebbero sconvolgere i loro già precari equilibri.Dal testo:"«Allora, vi va di farmi compagnia durante questa passeggiata romantica tra le luci di Roma?» rise, ma non per aver citato la sua canzone. Era una risata spenta e afflitta, perché non avrebbe mai pensato di collegarla a quell'amore ferito. Non aveva mai neanche pensato a quell'amore quando l'aveva scritta ed era ridicolo il modo in cui calzasse a pennello il suo stato d'animo in quel momento. "





	1. Tra Le Luci di Roma

**Author's Note:**

> Log's Corner
> 
> Questa storia è già presente su Wattpad da ormai molto ho tempo, ma ho deciso, grazie alla complicità di una mia carissima amica, di pubblicarla anche qui. Spero possa piacervi.  
> Vi anticipo che aggiornerò spesso, ogni 3/4 giorni, così da non farvi attendere troppo essendo la ff già completa e tutta pubblicata sull'altra piattaforma ormai da mesi.  
> Ci tengo a precisare che era nata come OS, ma poi è diventata una long a tutti gli effetti, quindi se questo capitolo vi sembra autoconclusivo... Doveva essere così.  
> A presto, 
> 
> Logan Way

Una goccia d'acqua sulla pelle distrasse Ermal dai suoi pensieri. 

Alzò gli occhi al cielo coperto, solo per vederne altre cadere. 

Sbuffò. Ci mancava solo la pioggia, non aveva neanche portato un ombrello con sé. 

Non che avrebbe fatto qualche differenza, era sicuro che non l'avrebbe aperto. 

Alla fine un po' di pioggia gli avrebbe potuto fare solo bene. Dopo il periodo che aveva passato lo avrebbe solo aiutato a purificarsi dalle sue emozioni. Dal suo dolore. 

I suoi occhi si concentrarono sul cielo, sui nuvoloni che lo coprivano. Nascondevano alla sua vista le stelle, come se i lampioni da soli non bastassero. 

Dopo anni ancora non si era abituato all'assenza delle stelle. Eppure doveva saperlo che era impossibile vederle, a Roma. Soprattutto a Roma. Non a caso era la città in cui si era spenta la sua stella più luminosa. 

Quando ci pensava, pur essendo trascorsi i mesi, ancora faceva male. 

Sentiva ancora bruciare la cicatrice sul suo cuore. Proprio quella che aveva chiuso a fatica in un monolocale lontano dal mondo. 

Sanremo, quella sua settimana di Paradiso, era passato da una vita e non passava un giorno in cui rimpiangeva quelle poche ore di festival. Non era stato il primo, perchè aveva fatti abbastanza nella sua vita, sia da giovane proposta che da cantante ormai affermato e aveva dovuto sopportare l'accusa di plagio – se ci pensava riusciva ancora a sentire l'ansia che gli comprimeva lo stomaco – eppure... Eppure quello era stato il Sanremo migliore della sua vita. 

Oh, avrebbe dato oro pur di poterne passare un altro così, con le stesse persone. Con quella persona... Dio, avrebbe dato oro per poter ritornare per un attimo, per un solo attimo della sua esistenza a quello che erano stati lì, a Sanremo. 

Però, se lo ripeteva ogni giorno, quel sogno si era ormai infranto... e non era colpa di nessuno, era quella la cosa peggiore. Perché non poteva incolparsi né poteva incolpare lui... Poteva incolpare entrambi, magari, neanche troppo. Poteva prendersela solo con quel dannato tempo, con quel destino che forse glielo aveva fatto conoscere troppo tardi... 

Ma se era troppo tardi, perché aveva unito le loro strade? Perché farli soffrire come dei cani, come dei lupi feriti? 

Perché soffrivano entrambi, era chiaro. 

In quei mesi la loro vita era stata sconvolta, nessuno poteva negarlo. Lui si era buttato a capofitto nella sua musica, come si era abituato fin da ragazzino, l'altro... l'altro aveva annullato alcuni dei suoi eventi con varie scuse, ma Ermal sapeva cosa ci stava dietro – era ovvio che lo sapesse, era lui la causa! Però avevano mantenuto le loro promesse. 

Aveva condiviso con lui la responsabilità dell'Olimpico a Roma, mentre era stato accompagnato passo passo in quell'impresa che per Ermal era Assago. 

In realtà continuavano a sentirsi, ma raramente: ogni messaggio, ogni chiamata, ogni parola e respiro mozzato era un coltello che affondava di più nella rispettiva carne. 

La pioggia stava iniziando ad aumentare e senza volerlo Ermal si ritrovò a sorridere triste. Tutto in quella vita gli ricordava lui. Pensavano ci sarebbero riusciti a stare lontani, ma evidentemente stava facendo più fatica di quanto aveva immaginato all'inizio. 

Guardava il volto dei passanti, che correvano alla ricerca di un riparo oppure nascosti dai loro ombrelli e sperava di vedere il suo – succedeva ogni volta che era costretto a scendere a Roma, ma difficilmente accadeva. Ogni tanto si erano visti, ma avevano sempre organizzato. Poi avevano convenuto che era meglio non vedersi se non per necessità impellenti, perché era un dolore troppo grande. 

Prese il cellulare e andò su Facebook. La sua pagina era come al solito piena di notifiche e lui le ignorò tutte, dalla prima all'ultima. Voleva bene ai suoi fan, ma non si sentiva in vena di assecondarli, non quella sera. 

Stava per chiudere l'applicazione, ma poi ci ripensò. Forse assecondarli gli avrebbe fatto solo bene. Un po' di affetto incondizionato... 

Sospirò e, già sicuro che se ne sarebbe pentito, avviò una live. Le sue dita tremarono nel gesto. Lui lo attribuì all'acqua che lo aveva inzuppato. Poteva provare a mentirsi, almeno una volta ogni tanto. 

«Ciao ragazzi!» disse non appena si aprì la schermata della fotocamera e agitò una mano verso l'obiettivo, come a salutare tutte quelle persone che si stavano collegando. Sorrise, ma era palesemente finto. Sapeva di non essere un bello spettacolo, ma quello che vide sul suo cellulare andava ben oltre la sua immaginazione. La fotocamera gli restituiva le immagini di un uomo distrutto e lui sperava solo che nessun altro potesse accorgersene. 

Lesse velocemente i messaggi che si susseguivano nella sua bacheca e ampliò il sorriso. Erano tutti preoccupati, vero, ma solo perché stava sotto l'acqua. Nessuno aveva notato le sue occhiaie più marcate del solito, gli occhi rossi dalle lacrime che lui stava ostinatamente ignorando. 

«Non preoccupatevi, io sto bene!» disse all'ennesimo messaggio agitato «Sono semplicemente uscito senza ombrello, non mi aspettavo l'acquazzone!» ridacchiò. Non aveva mentito, non fino in fondo. 

Qualcuno gli fece notare che avrebbe potuto semplicemente ripararsi e lui si ritrovò a non poter ignorare quei messaggi. 

«Mi piace passeggiare sotto la pioggia.» disse e qualcuno gli diede del pazzo. Qualche minuto dopo una ragazza gli chiese dove si trovava. Non rispose subito, sapeva che dirlo avrebbe causato domande scomode, ma alla fine parlò.

«Sono a Roma.» 

Come aveva immaginato, subito c'erano state le domande su un eventuale incontro con lui, ma scosse la testa piano. 

«È impegnato per lavoro, come del resto lo sono io.» spiegò. Sperava che il tono della sua voce non lasciasse trapelare il suo dispiacere e che, allo stesso tempo, impedisse altre domande. La seconda però, era stata chiaramente vana. Avevano continuato a chiedere e a insistere, ma lui non aveva più risposto. Aveva deciso di glissare sull'argomento, non avrebbero avuto altre spiegazioni da lui. Quella sarebbe dovuta bastare. 

«Allora, vi va di farmi compagnia durante questa passeggiata romantica tra le luci di Roma?» rise, ma non per aver citato la sua canzone. Era una risata spenta e afflitta, perché non avrebbe mai pensato di collegarla a quell'amore ferito. Non aveva mai neanche pensato a quell'amore quando l'aveva scritta ed era ridicolo il modo in cui calzasse a pennello lo suo stato d'animo in quel momento. 

Ricevette un paio di risposte affermative e continuò a parlare. 

«Se volete potete fare domande, ovviamente. Prometto di rispondervi il più sinceramente possibile.» disse con un sorriso. 

Si ritrovò inondato di messaggi d'assenso e capì subito di aver fatto l'errore più grande della sua vita. No, il secondo, il primo lo aveva commesso molto tempo prima. 

«Qualcuno mi chiede l'ultimo libro che ho letto.... Mhhh» 

Non riusciva a ricordarlo, dopo Sanremo non aveva letto più molto. Aveva provato a rifugiarsi nella carta stampata, ma non c'era riuscito. La sua mente si ostinava a collegarlo alle cose più impensate, persino l'"Addio alle Armi" di Hemingway era riuscito a fargli tornare in mente loro. 

Così aveva messo in pausa anche quella passione e spinto dal dolore aveva scritto nuovi pezzi. Ma quello, ai suoi fan, lui non poteva dirlo. 

«Ammetto che è un po' che non trovo il tempo di leggere.» iniziò, mentendo ma solo a metà. Si era così impegnato nel suo lavoro che davvero non aveva il tempo di staccare. «Però...» continuò «Mi manca leggere, quindi se avete qualche suggerimento li ascolterò volentieri.» sorrise. 

Lasciò alle persone connesse qualche minuto per rispondere. Mentalmente si appuntò alcuni titoli, ma scartò i restanti – diamine, si vedevano lontano un miglio le assurdità che gli erano state proposte. Poi, alla fine, si decise a parlare e mettere fine a quell'elenco già lunghissimo. 

«Allora, altre domande?» 

Facebook decise che sì, c'erano altre domande. No, avrebbe preferito non riceverle. 

I suoi occhi caddero subito su un commento particolarmente breve.. Bastarono quelle sei lettere a distruggerlo davvero. 

Le ignorò la prima volta e decise di rispondere alla domanda subito sotto: c'era davvero gente interessata a sapere quale shampoo utilizzava?! Questa cosa lo lasciò un po' spiazzato, ma era molto meglio rispondere a quella stronzata che a quello che aveva catalizzato la sua attenzione. 

«Quello che capita va bene come risposta?» 

Sorrise quando vide la stessa ragazza rispondere che no, non andava bene perché aveva provato qualsiasi cosa, ma non era mai riuscita ad avere i suoi ricci. 

«Ma davvero, tanto per quanto mi ci sforzi sono sempre indomabili.» disse ridacchiando, mentre stringeva tra le dita una ciocca di capelli completamente zuppi. 

Continuò in quel modo: rispose a tutte le sciocchezze che gli venivano chieste, più erano stupide le domande più ci si metteva di impegno. Sperava in qualche modo di far capire che non era giornata per la serietà, che non era giornata per il solito Ermal; ma quelle sei lettere erano diventate sempre più frequenti e sempre più impossibili da ignorare. 

Alla fine, quando tutti i messaggi iniziarono a uniformarsi a quell'odiatissima domanda prese un bel respiro. Si era scavato la fossa con le sue mani, era stato lui a parlare di sincerità - e cazzo, se n'era pentito amaramente. 

«Silvia?» lesse l'ennesimo messaggio che conteneva quell'unica parola e fece una smorfia «Con Silvia è finita.» disse e ringraziò la pioggia che copriva il suo volto, tutti si sarebbero accorti della sua sofferenza altrimenti. Non soffriva per Silvia, però. Cioè, anche. Aveva amato Silvia alla follia in quella decade, ma poi qualcosa era cambiato. Lui era cambiato. Era stato triste lasciarsi, ma era stato meglio per entrambi. Non si completavano più come avrebbero dovuto.. All'inizio ovviamente era stato difficile: anni di relazione non potevano essere cancellati con un colpo di spugna. Dopo essersi riabituato alla vita da scapolo, però, quel dolore era passato. 

O per meglio dire, era stato soppiantato da un altro, ancora più forte, ancora più presente. 

A fargli davvero male era la consapevolezza che aveva mandato a puttane la seconda cosa più bella della sua vita per nulla. Perché avevano deciso insieme che non si poteva fare, dannazione era stato proprio lui a insistere e se aveva insistito era solo per la sua Silvia. Solo perché credeva di poter rimettere le cose al loro posto, che poteva tornare a quello che erano prima di lui... Peccato che non c'era modo di tornare a prima. 

Non c'era modo di riavere quell'Ermal. Lui era cambiato... per sempre. 

«È semplicemente successo. A volte capita, ci si ama tanto... e poi a un tratto finisce. È la vita.» rispose all'ennesima domanda su com'era successo. Tutti pensavano ai peggiori drammi, ma tra loro era finita nel modo più pacifico possibile. Era stata la rottura ideale. Avevano parlato, sorriso, pianto e si erano abbracciati. Poi le loro vite si erano separate per sempre. Era stato semplice. Troppo semplice. 

Avrebbe dovuto fare più male, era stato l'amore della sua vita – e forse aveva creduto per troppo tempo nell'amore sbagliato. 

«Andiamo ragazzi, sto bene! E anche lei.» ridacchiò. Le sue fan erano esagerate, però erano riusciti a portargli un po' di buon umore. Anche a chilometri di distanza, anche in quella pioggia torrenziale riuscivano a fargli avere un po' di calore. «Dai, parliamo di cose più belle.» disse. Tutte le persone che seguivano la sua live obbedirono all'istante e questo fece ampliare il suo sorriso. 

Qualcuno si complimentò, e lui ringraziò seppur imbarazzato. 

«Sono a Roma anche domani, sì.» rispose subito dopo al commento di un ragazzo. Subito lo raggiunse un'altra domanda inerente al suo soggiorno romano. 

«Dove girerò domani... mh ancora non ho – Scusate.» si interruppe dalla live per alzare gli occhi. Aveva visto una macchina parcheggiarsi lì di fronte, ma non ci aveva fatto caso, almeno fino a quando la ragazza che era scesa si posizionò davanti a lui. Aveva coperto entrambi con il suo ombrello. 

Notò subito i suoi occhi: nocciola, bellissimi, profondi come pozzi pieni di meraviglie. Gli ricordavano un altro paio di occhi, più graditi, ma per scacciare subito quel pensiero si concentrò su tutto quello che non aveva in comune con lui. 

Si concentrò sui suoi capelli lunghi, sulla sua carnagione chiara, sul suo volto di adolescente. Si concentrò sul suo corpo gracile e sulle punte delle scarpe, su cui continuava a oscillare. 

Era chiaramente molto timida così le sorrise per provare a tranquillizzarla. 

«Ciao!» le disse. Lei arrossì, senza dire nulla. 

Era imbarazzante, quella situazione. Lei continuava a stare lì, mentre teneva l'ombrello su entrambi e alternava lo sguardo tra lui e i suoi piedi, la live di Facebook era ancora aperta. 

«Emh... Tu sei..?» chiese. Lei continuò a guardare basso mentre abbozzava un sorriso. 

«Raffaella.» mormorò. 

«Ciao Raffaella.» le sorrise di nuovo. Lei annuì, mentre alzava gli occhi di poco. 

«Io..» iniziò, ma si bloccò subito. La voce le tremava dall'emozione. Glielo riusciva a leggere ogni volta che lei alzava gli occhi e li fissava nei suoi. 

«Vuoi fare una foto?» chiese e senza aspettare continuò «Ti direi di sì, ma sembro un cane bagnato, vorrei evitare.» ridacchiò, ma lei scosse il capo. 

«Io in realtà.. Sarebbe bello fare una foto.» disse abbozzando un sorriso e finalmente ebbe il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia «Però sono venuta qui per l'ombrello in realtà.» continuò, prima di porgerglielo. 

«Ma tu sei pazza!» gli rispose spalancando gli occhi, poi vedendo che i suoi occhi iniziarono ad adombrarsi si corresse «È un pensiero troppo gentile, non dovevi venire apposta.» 

Lei scrollò le spalle. 

«Mi fa piacere aiutarti. E poi se ti ammali siamo noi che ci andiamo a perdere!» ridacchiò. 

Dietro di lei, il clacson della macchina li distrasse. 

«Io.. Devo andare.» disse, lasciandogli l'ombrello in mano e scappando verso la macchina. 

«Ehi, aspetta!» gli urlò quasi contro Ermal, prima di raggiungerla «Lascia che ti accompagni.» 

Lei ci pensò due secondi, poi annuì. 

«Prendo l'ombrello solo perché sei venuta fin qui per darmelo.» disse, poi si levò una delle sue tante collane. «Tieni.» le disse, allungandogliela. 

«Prendila come pegno.» 

Lei lo guardò curiosa e lui si spiegò meglio. 

«Dovrò ridarti questo ombrello, prima o poi. E ti devo una foto. Quel giorno mi ridarai la collana.» gli disse. 

Lei gli regalò un enorme sorriso, prima di entrare in macchina. L'osservò allontanarsi, poi riprese la live. 

«Allora, scusate. Mi hanno dato un ombrello, quindi a quanto pare non mi bagnerò più per la serata.» la sua voce era più tranquilla da quando aveva iniziato la live e tutto grazie a quella ragazza e quel gesto totalmente inaspettato. Avanti nelle domande però, la tristezza tornò pesante. 

Stava camminando a Roma mentre parlava con i suoi fan e un ombrello che gli era stato portato di proposito, ma si sentiva solo. Dannatamente solo. 

Continuò a rispondere cercando di fingere allegria. Ci riuscì per qualche minuto, poi, quando sentì un tuono propagarsi nell'aria decise che era il momento di fermarsi e tornare indietro. Fu in quel momento che lo sentì, mentre stava per chiudere la live. 

Era stato un sussurro, leggero e controvento, eppure lui lo sentì comunque. 

Non c'era vita in cui non lo avrebbe sentito. 

«Ermal!» 

Si girò di scatto, gli occhi spalancati. 

Fabrizio era lì, illuminato dalle luci dei lampioni. Aveva gli occhi spalancati, il fiatone. In una mano stringeva l'ombrello, l'altra la teneva ferma sul cuore. 

«Che ci fai tu qua?» gli chiese, anche lui piano, preoccupato di poter distruggere quella quiete. 

«Ho corso pe' tutta Roma pe' trova' a te!» 

«Tu.. Perché?» 

«Perché ho visto la live, scemo! T'ho visto che piangevi davanti a mille spettatori Ermal e nessuno se n'è accorto.» 

«L'hai vista tutta?» 

«No, so' scappato pe' cercà a te appena l'ho vista. L'ho ripresa solo sul finale.» 

Ermal sospirò. Si stava allarmando per nulla. Fabrizio probabilmente non aveva sentito che aveva lasciato Silvia. Non glielo aveva mai detto, perché era codardo. Non voleva che lui si potesse sentire in obbligo, non voleva che lasciasse Giada, la madre dei suoi bambini, per lui. Non poteva fargli quello, non dopo Sanremo. 

Non dopo che Fabrizio aveva proposto di continuare la loro vita insieme e lui lo aveva rifiutato, per Fabrizio, per Anita e Libero, per se stesso. 

Eppure eccolo lì.. Davanti a lui... La sua stella. 

«Fabrì... Non c'era bisogno...» 

«No, infatti. Nessun bisogno.» borbottò Fabrizio. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, tirandoseli indietro. Poi sorrise. Ermal non si accorse di nulla, se non dell'ombrello che cadeva a terra. Un secondo prima il romano era fermo a guardarlo, il secondo dopo lo aveva stretto a sé. 

«Fabrì, so tutto bagnato, lasciami!» provò a divincolarsi, ma l'altro lo strinse più forte. 

«Non ce provà, Ermal, non ti mollo. Non di nuovo» 

Ermal sbuffò, ma alla fine lo abbracciò, affondando il volto nel suo collo. 

«Oh Ermal... ma c'hai lasciato la live accesa?» 

L'albanese notò solo allora lo schermo ancora acceso. Imprecò, prima di chiudere, mentre urlava ai fan scuse veloci. 

«Potevi dirmelo prima, stronzo.» 

«Te rivedo dopo sei mesi e penso a ditte de chiude la live? Te sei rincoglionito.» rise Fabrizio, stringendolo ancora di più. Ermal tremò tra le sue braccia calde e lui lo guardò preoccupato. 

«Sei congelato, aspè. Mo' andiamo a casa» gli sussurrò all'orecchio, prima di lasciargli un lieve bacio sulla guancia. 

«Ci sono già a casa.» gli disse e Fabrizio scoppiò a ridere. 

«Allora andiamo al coperto, ti piace di più?» Ermal sorrise e Fabrizio sospirò. 

«La macchina sta almeno a tre isolati da qua, vieni.» gli disse, prendendogli una mano. 

Camminarono in silenzio, mano nella mano, sotto lo stesso ombrello, fino a quando non raggiunsero l'auto di Fabrizio. Lui gli aprì la portiera, per fargli cenno di entrare, ma Ermal era titubante. 

«Bagnerò tutt-» 

«Entra.» sbuffò il romano ed Ermal si trovò a dover obbedire. Il viaggio fu silenzioso, almeno all'inizio. Poi Fabrizio allungò la mano ad accendere la radio e passarono il resto del tempo a canticchiare insieme. Sembrava una vita che non lo facevano. 

Ermal si voltò a guardarlo, non riusciva a non sorridere. Era così bello riaverlo al suo fianco... sentirlo al suo fianco, sentirlo davvero. 

Appoggiò la mano su quella ferma sul cambio e sorrise quando sentì le dita del romano stringerlo. 

«Come ti senti?» gli chiese lui, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla strada. L'albanese sorrise. 

«Meglio.» 

Fabrizio sorrise a sua volta, poi accostò. 

«Eccoci.» 

Ermal lo seguì dentro casa. Era tutto buio, non c'era segno di vita all'interno. Eppure non era tardi, erano solo le nove di sera. 

«Cos- Libero? Anita?» chiese e Fabrizio si fermò di scatto, sulla soglia della porta. Sospirò, prima di passarsi una mano tra i capelli. 

Non rispose all'inizio si limitò a prendergli prese un polso e portarlo a sedere. 

«Aspettami qui.» gli disse dolcemente, prima di allontanarsi in camera. Da qualche parte era sicuro di avere una tuta abbastanza calda da potergli prestare e sorrise quando la trovò, Lasciò la camera per spostarsi nel bagno. Prese vari asciugamani e li posò sopra la tuta. Aprì l'acqua calda nella vasca, dopo tornò nel salone. Ermal si era appoggiato al divano e aveva socchiuso gli occhi. Gli faceva tenerezza, ma non era ancora momento di farlo riposare. 

«Tieni. Vai a farti un bagno caldo.» gli disse, accarezzandogli la fronte. Ermal mugugnò in assenso e si costrinse ad alzarsi. 

«Non mi hai ancora risposto, però.» si voltò, mentre prendeva la via per il bagno. Fabrizio alzò un angolo della bocca. 

«Pensa solo a rilassarti, che la bronchite è già assicurata.» 

Ermal rise, ma sapeva che Fabrizio aveva ragione, almeno in parte. Magari non rischiava la bronchite, ma già sentiva la gola graffiare – e un cantante poteva permetterselo solo fino a un certo punto. 

Si fece un bagno lunghissimo, cercando di allontanare qualsiasi pensiero che non fosse l'acqua calda sulla sua pelle, poi, quando tornò di là, trovò Fabrizio seduto sul divano, due tazzè fumanti di thè davanti a loro. Gli fece cenno di sedersi e Ermal lo raggiunse. 

«Come hai fatto a trovarmi?» chiese quest'ultimo dopo qualche secondo di silenzio e l'altro gli sorrise. 

«Devo ringraziare la ragazza dell'ombrello che t'ha tenuto fermo abbastanza a lungo nello stesso posto.» ridacchiò ed Ermal lo seguì. Lasciarono che le loro risate sfumassero nell'aria prima che il romano prendesse la parola. 

«I ragazzi sono con Giada.» 

«Lei... non è qui?» 

«No.» 

Il cuore di Ermal saltò un battito, sperava di aver capito male. Ma l'espressione di Fabrizio era una risposta abbastanza eloquente. 

«V-vi siete lasciati?» 

«Due mesi fa.» 

«Perchè non me l'hai detto?» chiese dopo qualche secondo di silenzio. Fabrizio gli passò una mano tra i ricci per trascinarselo sul petto. Ermal poteva sentire il suo cuore battere lento e quel suono... avrebbe voluto ascoltarlo per il resto della sua vita. 

«Per lo stesso motivo per cui non m'hai detto de Silvia.»

Fece per scattare in alto, ma il romano continuò a pressarlo contro di lui, mentre gli accarezzava piano la testa. 

«Non pensavo avessi sentito anche quella parte.» mormorò contro la sua maglietta, e Fabrizio trattenne una risata in gola. 

«Non potevo dirtelo, eri già abbastanza incasinato.» 

Ermal sospirò, ma non disse nulla. 

«L'hai fatto per me?» chiese dopo poco e Fabrizio scosse la testa. 

«L'ho fatto per me. Non potevo sopportare di tradire la madre dei miei figli.» spiegò, poi si lasciò andare a un sorriso, anche se l'altro uomo non poteva vederlo «E l'ho fatto anche pe' te. Ti amavo troppo per poter restare con lei. Non t'ho detto nulla perché non volevo che lasciassi Silvia.» 

«Alla fine l'ho fatto lo stesso.» 

«Già.» 

«Siamo due scemi, avremmo potuto chiarire molto prima.» rise Ermal mentre si alzava a guardare Fabrizio negli occhi. Quelli sì che erano gli occhi che amava. Erano quelli giusti, finalmente. 

Lui rise. 

«Come al solito, direi.» 

«Come al solito.» convenì, abbracciandolo. Fabrizio ricambiò, poi gli lasciò un bacio tra i capelli. Dio se gli era mancato. Ermal sorrise contro il suo collo. 

«Fabrì.» lo chiamò a bassa voce dopo qualche minuto. Il diaframma di Fabrizio si muoveva con lentezza e lui era quasi convinto che si fosse addormentato, ma un suono gutturale gli fece capire che sbagliava. 

«Dimmi.» 

«E adesso che si fa?» 

Fabrizio sorrise, stringendolo ancora di più. 

«Si va avanti, insieme.» 

 

Ermal Meta

@ _MetaErmal_  

_Raffaella, ti devo un favore._

 


	2. Promessa

Alla fine si erano addormentati in quel modo, abbracciati sul divano. 

Era stato più forte di loro rimanere lì, accoccolati. 

Dopo quella frase che il romano gli aveva sussurrato contro l'orecchio e che gli aveva riscaldato l'anima, Ermal aveva usato l'ultimo briciolo di forze che gli rimanevano per mostrare pubblicamente la sua gratitudine a quella santa che gli aveva portato l'ombrello e Fabrizio gli aveva detto che sì: davvero le doveva un favore. E poi, dopo averlo stretto, lo aveva baciato. 

Lieve, a stampo, non durò neanche una frazione di secondo, ma era bastato a entrambi. 

Erano troppo stanchi per fare qualsiasi altra cosa, che fosse parlare o anche solo vedere un film. Ermal infatti non aveva potuto ignorare il calo di tensione che lo aveva preso appena lasciata la vasca, né i segni evidenti dell'insonnia sul volto che amava. 

Così era semplicemente successo. Avevano chiuso gli occhi e, cullati dalla presenza dell'altro, si erano lasciati andare al sonno. 

Il risveglio però, non fu altrettanto dolce. 

Un raggio di sole puntò dritto sulle sue palpebre, destandolo. 

Si stropicciò gli occhi in un gesto infastidito. Non aveva voglia di alzarsi, ma capì subito che non c'era modo di tornare a dormire. Aveva dolore ovunque e la gola gonfia gli impediva anche di deglutire. 

A malincuore si costrinse a sollevare le palpebre e si guardò intorno. Sorrise. 

Neanche per un secondo si sentì estraneo a quell'ambiente e non perché avesse riconosciuto al volo quella casa in cui era stato poche volte, né perché lo rimandava a ricordi lontani. 

Erano quelle braccia attorno a lui che gli impedivano di sentirsi fuori posto: sentiva di appartenere a quella stretta da sempre. 

Chiuse gli occhi di nuovo, affondando il volto nel petto di Fabrizio e sorrise ancora di più contro la sua maglietta. Finalmente era dove doveva essere. 

Non gli importava che i suoi muscoli protestassero per la posizione storta, non gli importava di aver passato le ore sotto la pioggia e neanche del mal di gola o di aver dormito sul divano. Gli importava solo che il suo desiderio di dormire con la persona che amava si era finalmente avverato. Sì, decisamente gli importava soltanto dell'uomo che lo cingeva forte, quasi avesse paura che lui potesse scappare da un momento all'altro. Non che ne avesse l'intenzione, però. 

«Fabrì.» lo chiamò piano, sentendo la gola protestare, ma cercò di non badarci troppo. Erano le cinque del mattino e sapeva che il romano avrebbe voluto dormire un po' di più, ma non era intenzionato a lasciarlo lì dove si trovavano. Voleva risparmiargli il mal di schiena, anche se era quasi assicurato, ormai. 

Dopo qualche secondo l'altro si riscosse dal sonno. Mugugnò qualche parola indefinita, dopo si decise ad socchiudere gli occhi che subito incatenò ai suoi. 

«Ehi.» rispose, la voce ancora più roca e graffiata del solito. Istintivamente serrò le braccia intorno al corpo dell'uomo, del suo uomo. Gli era mancato così tanto... 

Poi, come risvegliatosi da un sogno, iniziò a lamentarsi per i dolori vari. 

«Perché abbiamo dormito sul divano?» chiese ad alta voce, quasi divertito, ma non aspettò una risposta. Non ne aveva bisogno, lo sapevano entrambi. Quindi, piuttosto che sentirsi dire le spiegazioni che conosceva già, preferì baciare l'uomo tra le sue braccia ed Ermal non poteva essere più felice di quella decisione. 

Si mosse leggermente verso quelle labbra, ma senza andare troppo oltre. Per quanto entrambi volessero approfondire, recuperare quel contatto che gli era mancato come aria in quei mesi, quel bacio rimase innocente. Voleva essere un bacio che sapeva di promemoria, per dimostrare a entrambi la reciproca presenza, e di promesse. 

Era un contatto che si era fatto carico di tutte le parole che nessuno dei due sarebbe riuscito a dire e delle loro speranza. Era un contatto che nella sua semplicità aveva un mondo dentro, proprio come loro. 

Quando si staccarono, Ermal stava ancora sorridendo. 

«Mi era mancato svegliarmi così.» disse e Fabrizio rise. 

«Mi era mancato il tuo sorriso.» gli rispose mentre gli accarezzava una guancia. Cercò di trattenere quando Ermal sbadigliò. 

«Annamo a letto. Staremo più comodi.» suggerì. 

Appena l'albanese annuì lui si alzò, trattenendo a stento qualche bestemmia per il dolore, poi prese Ermal per mano e lo portò in camera sua. Sua, faceva ancora strano definirla tale. 

Quando ancora stava con Giada, quella era la camera degli ospiti. Dopo la rottura però, non se l'era sentita di continuare a dormire nella loro stanza, sommerso dai loro ricordi e dall'odore di lei che ancora impregnava le pareti. Quindi aveva cambiato: non gli era costato molto, in realtà. Non era lì che teneva i pezzi della sua vita, quelli erano nello studio, l'unica stanza in cui nessuno a parte i figli potevano entrare e che mai avrebbe potuto cambiare. Guardò l'uomo al suo fianco, mentre si stropicciava gli occhi con una mano, rendendosi conto che quella era una palese bugia. Ermal avrebbe potuto metterci una tenda e rivoluzionarlo, che a lui sarebbe andato bene. 

Era bastato così poco a quell'uomo per entrargli dentro così a fondo... 

«Che stai a aspettà pe mettete a letto?» gli chiese quando lo vide rimanere fermo, mentre lui era già quasi sotto le coperte. L'albanese scrollò le spalle e fece un passo avanti, prima di bloccarsi. 

I suoi occhi si erano bloccati sulla bellissima acustica che Fabrizio teneva affianco al letto. L'aveva riconosciuta subito. Era la stessa che si era portato a Sanremo e sul cui fondo Ermal aveva scarabocchiato una frase di una sua canzone. Sapeva che il romano c'era particolarmente legato, ma non aveva mai saputo il perché. Comunque era bastata quell'occhiata per sentire il sonno passare, rimpiazzato da un desiderio molto più grande e urgente. 

«Canta qualcosa.» disse senza rendersene conto, la voce bassa, gli occhi ancora fissi sulla chitarra. 

Fabrizio lo guardò interdetto. Quello di Ermal era stato un sussurro, una lotta contro la sua gola ferita e non era sicuro di aver sentito bene. 

«Canta qualcosa, Fabrì.» ripetè lui allora, quando capì che altrimenti il più grande non si sarebbe mosso. 

«Dovremmo dormire, Ermal.» 

L'albanese sbuffò. Anche lui sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dormire un altro poco, ma voleva prima ascoltare la voce di Fabrizio. Erano mesi che non lo sentiva cantare dal vivo, erano mesi che non lo sentiva cantare e basta. Ogni volta che capitava per radio, ogni volta che qualcuno della sua crew metteva qualche canzone o cambiava o si allontanava, perché sentirla era un colpo nello stomaco. Soprattutto perché ricordava bene cos'era successo l'ultima volta che lo aveva sentito cantare dal vivo... ed era stato doloro. Tanto. Però quei mesi erano finalmente passati, Fabrizio era di fronte a lui, determinato a rimanere, e la sua voce gli era mancata come l'aria quindi sì, voleva sentirlo cantare. 

«Dai Fabrì, per fav –» un colpo di tosse lo costrinse a interrompersi. Il romano lo guardò preoccupato. Riusciva a leggere nei suoi occhi la quasi preghiera che non riusciva a esprimere a voce, ma allo stesso tempo soffriva per vederlo stare male. Così fece l'unica cosa che gli venne di fare. 

«Va bene, canto. Però te metti sotto le coperte e m'ascolti. E nun m'accompagni.» Ermal fece per protestare, ma fu zittito da un'occhiataccia di Fabrizio «La voce ti serve, non puoi permetterti di peggiorare la situazione.» 

Lo guardò mordendosi il labbro, indeciso.. 

«... Accetto.» disse alla fine. Non aveva forza per protestare e anche se le avesse avute non lo avrebbe fatto. Aveva imparato col tempo che quando Fabrizio era lontano dalle telecamere il romanaccio gli scappava sempre. Quando non succedeva significava che era mortalmente serio – e poco incline a essere contraddetto. 

Fabrizio sorrise soddisfatto della risposta e si allungò a prendere la chitarra, mentre Ermal gli si stendeva a fianco. 

«Copriti bene, mi raccomando.» lo prese in giro il romano, controllando l'accordatura della chitarra. 

«Va bene, mamma.» 

«Ringrazia che sei mezzo malato che sennò 'na cuscinata nun te la risparmiava nessuno.» scoppiò a ridere Fabrizio, prima di ghignare «Nun credo che avresti fatto certe robe co' tu' madre, tra l'altro» disse malizioso. Ermal avvampò. 

«Tu invece ringrazia che non voglio rovinare la chitarra.» ribattè dopo qualche secondo di stasi, poi affondò la testa nel cuscino. «Suona, va', che è meglio.» 

Fabrizio continuò a ridacchiare, prima di incominciare finalmente a cantare. Aveva messo su quel teatrino solo per decidere quale canzone suonare. Alla fine però la scelta era risultata quasi scontata: Acqua. 

Non era la più romantica del suo repertorio – in realtà qualcuno non l'avrebbe affatto definita tale – però era quella che in quei mesi aveva sentito più sua. Senza Ermal la sua vita era diventata un po' più buia, un po' più triste. E aveva provato ad andare avanti, a riprendere la sua routine, ma non c'era riuscito. Non era così che funzionava il suo cuore. Così quei mesi senza il suo riccio preferito erano corsi via come cavalli selvatici e lui non aveva fatto nulla per impedirlo. Aveva accettato lo scorrere del tempo come si accetta un corso di un fiume, senza protestare. Nonostante le promesse che si era fatto da ragazzo, lui quei mesi non li aveva vissuti. davvero... non ne sarebbe valsa la pena. Privato di Ermal niente valeva davvero la pena. 

Era felice che fosse tornato, che avevano di nuovo la loro occasione. Lo era davvero, perché tutto aveva un colore diverso, tutto era tornato a splendere. 

«... _Di acqua ne è passata... sotto queste scarpe, fra le mani, davanti agli occhi e nello stomaco..._ » concluse la canzone con un arpeggio e osservò l'uomo accanto a lui. Già a metà della canzone aveva notato con sollievo che il suo respiro era rallentato, la sua espressione si era addolcita. Era felice di vederlo finalmente dormire sereno. Fino ad allora non era riuscito a levarsi dalla mente la sua espressione nella live, le sue occhiaie, le lacrime che si confondevano con la pioggia. Quello che aveva visto era il volto di un uomo distrutto, era stato facile riconoscerlo, perché era lo stesso che lui vedeva ogni mattina riflesso nello specchio. 

Per fortuna i segni del loro dolore stavano già passando, lasciando soltanto quelle rughe d'espressione che lui tanto amava. 

Rimise a posto la chitarra e si chinò a lasciargli un bacio sui capelli prima di alzarsi. 

Non aveva sonno. A dir la verità già era sorpreso da quanto aveva dormito, non c'era più abituato. Negli ultimi mesi le sue notti erano state nello studio, seduto davanti al pianoforte – benedetti muri insonorizzati – o davanti alla chitarra, a comporre per cercare di sanare le ferite indelebili. Era capitato ogni tanto di dormire più di cinque ore di seguito, ma quando era successo era sempre stato contro la sua volontà. Solitamente era intervenuto il suo manager o qualcuno della sua crew, ricordandogli che se non dormiva rischiava sempre di collassare sul palco. 

Prese il pacchetto di sigarette da sopra il mobile in camera sua e diede un'ultima occhiata a Ermal, poi si recò nel suo studio.

Prese un foglio di pentagramma vuoto prima di sedersi davanti al pianoforte. 

Aveva voglia di scrivere, aveva voglia di rendere eterna quell'emozione. 

 

 

Quando Ermal si svegliò di nuovo la prima cosa che registrò era l'odore del caffè. La seconda, invece, che Fabrizio non era al suo fianco. Non ebbe neanche il tempo di processare quell'informazione che subito si sentì infastidito. Pensava si sarebbero svegliati ancora vicini, ma evidentemente si sbagliava. Non riuscì a trattenere un verso lamentoso, contrariato per quella solitudine, ma subito una mano fu tra i suoi capelli, come prova di non essere solo. 

Aprì gli occhi e Fabrizio era seduto vicino a lui, un vassoio con due caffè poggiato sulle cosce. 

«Tieni.» gli sorrise. 

Ermal ricambiò subito, gli occhi che brillavano. Il sorriso di Fabrizio era qualcosa di indescrivibile. Arrivava fino agli occhi, trasmetteva sempre tutte le sue emozioni... era così spontaneo, sempre reale. Ogni volta che lo vedeva sorridere il suo cuore mancava irrimediabilmente qualche battito, da sempre. In quei mesi era una delle cose che aveva desiderato di più ed essere la causa di quel sorriso, dopo tutto quello che avevano passato, andava ben oltre qualsiasi sua speranza. 

Provò a ringraziarlo, ma la sua voce non collaborava, così si limitò a prendere il caffè e a berlo in un solo sorso. La bevanda calda fu un toccasana per la sua gola e Fabrizio rise della sua espressione soddisfatta. 

«Allora, come va la gola? Già arrivata la bronchite?» chiese scompigliandogli i capelli. 

«Ma vaffanculo.» borbottò contro il cuscino, accompagnando le sue parole con un'occhiataccia, che però non ebbe l'effetto sperato, anzi. Fabrizio rise ancora più forte e, per quanto volesse rimanere offeso, si rese conto che non avrebbe potuto farlo. Non in quel momento, non in quella stanza. 

Non quando tutto li riportava a Sanremo, a quella settimana passata fuori dal mondo.

Però quella non era Sanremo e il suo cellulare glielo ricordò giusto qualche secondo dopo. La suoneria personalizzata di Marco lo riportò indietro violentemente e all'improvviso la loro vita gli cadde addosso come un macigno, sconvolgendolo. 

Come si sarebbero mossi? Non si trattava solo di loro due; pur volendo darci il minimo peso erano comunque due personaggi pubblici, i vincitori dell'ultima edizione di Sanremo (anche se per fortuna ancora per poco); avevano i riflettori puntati addosso e tutti i giornali erano alla ricerca di scandali su di loro da poter proporre sulle loro testate digitali. Quelle considerazioni improvvise spensero la sua gioia, la sua speranza. 

Persino quella frase che Fabrizio aveva sussurrato direttamente al suo cuore sembrava vuota davanti alla loro vita. Eppure sapeva che non lo era, niente di quello che veniva detto da Fabrizio era vuoto: ogni singola cosa che usciva dalla sua bocca era una piccola promessa destinata a essere mantenuta. 

Anche a costo di perdere la sua reputazione, anche a costo di andare contro tutti. 

Però... 

«Va' a risponde.» gli disse Fabrizio, alzandosi per andare a posare le tazzine sporche. Ermal sbuffò, un po' perché non voleva che il romano si allontanasse, un po' perché non aveva voglia di sentire Marco. Ironico detto da una persona che personalizzava apposta le suonerie di tutta la sua crew proprio perché per loro doveva essere reperibile, ma non aveva la forza di affrontare quello che lo aspettava. Dio, realizzava solo in quel momento che il romano aveva spiattellato a chiunque stesse vedendo la live che stava male e che lo aveva abbracciato come se fosse di vitale importanza davanti a tutti loro. Maledetto Fabrizio, lo perdonava solo perché tanto avrebbe fatto lo stesso, non si vedevano da troppo tempo. 

«Non ne ho voglia.» 

«Ermal, è già la terza volta che te chiama.» lo ammonì Fabrizio. La suoneria smise di fare da sottofondo alla loro conversazione, solo per ricominciare qualche secondo dopo. «La quarta.» rettificò ridacchiando. 

Ermal sbuffò di nuovo, ma poi spalancò gli occhi, come se avesse appena ricevuto una secchiata di acqua gelida addosso. 

«Che ore sono?» 

«Le otto.» 

«Cazzo.» imprecò, mentre si alzava di scatto. Alla fine la loro bolla, quella che avrebbe voluto mantenere per qualche altra ora, era stata distrutta definitivamente. 

«Hai dei vestiti da prestarmi?» chiese appena si rese conto che i suoi erano ancora bagnati, perché intelligentemente non li avevano messi ad asciugare. 

Fabrizio annuì, senza dire nulla. Era curioso di capire quello che stava succedendo, ma non poteva ignorare l'agitazione dell'albanese, così preferì non infierire e aspettare. 

Iniziò a rovistare nel suo armadio e tirò fuori una giacca nera semplice e varie magliette. Voleva trovare qualcosa che fosse nello stile di Ermal, per non rendere palese quel soggiorno a casa Mobrici. 

«Scegli.» gli disse, prima di passare a cercare dei pantaloni che gli potessero andare. 

Dieci minuti dopo circa, Ermal era pronto. Aveva rubato due collane e molti più bracciali dal cassetto di Fabrizio e anche i suoi occhiali da sole, e stava lì, fermo davanti la porta, ad aspettare che Marco rispondesse alla sua chiamata. 

«Ohi, Ermal, ma se po' sapé adesso che succede?» 

«Dovevo vedermi con Marco più di mezz'ora fa per un'intervista.» gli spiegò. Poi, finalmente, il suo chitarrista gli rispose. 

«Scusami.» fu la prima cosa che disse, prima ancora di farlo parlare «Mi era completamente passata di tempo.» 

«Lo avevo immaginato.» rispose Montanari dall'altra parte della cornetta ed Ermal tirò un sospiro di sollievo appena capì che non era arrabbiato. «Quindi l'ho fatta posticipare, tra un'ora dobbiamo essere lì.» concluse il chitarrista. 

Ermal sorrise. 

«Sempre efficiente, Montanari.» scherzò. 

«A differenza del mio cantante. A proposito: che diamine hai combinato alla voce?!» 

«Emh-» 

«No, okay lascia perdere. Piuttosto, dove sei? Ti devo venire a prendere?» lo interruppe. Non avevano tempo per discutere al telefono: avendo già posticipato non si potevano permettere di fare tardi. 

L'albanese guardò Fabrizio, che lo osservava appoggiato a un muro. Sapeva che il romano stava sentendo tutto, il volume del suo telefono era abbastanza alto da rendergli impossibile l'avere un po' di privacy. Non che gli importasse: poteva essere un problema per strada, ma non in quel caso, non se era il suo romano ad ascoltarlo. 

Quest'ultimo scosse il capo, staccandosi dal muro e prendendo le chiavi della macchina dallo svuota tasche vicino alla porta. 

«Fatti mandare l'indirizzo, te c'accompagno io.» glielo disse in un sussurro, per evitare di disturbare la chiamata. Sempre per lo stesso motivo non aspettò neanche un cenno di assenso che già si era allontanato verso la sua camera. Tornò pochi secondi dopo con una sciarpa fra le mani e gliel'aggiustò intorno al collo. Ricambiò il sorriso dell'albanese, prima che la voce del chitarrista li distrasse. 

«Ermal, ci sei?» 

«Sì, scusa Marco. Sono a casa di Fabrizio. Mandami la posizione, ci vediamo direttamente lì davanti.» 

Dall'altro lato della cornetta si sentì un sospirò, Marco che armeggiava con Whatsapp e poi di nuovo la sua voce. 

«Basta che non fate tardi.» 

«Stiamo scendendo adesso, tranquillo. A dopo.» 

«A dopo.» lo salutò il suo chitarrista, prima di chiudere la comunicazione. 

Ermal raggiunse Fabrizio, che nel frattempo si era già avviato per le scale. 

«Potevi aspettarmi, eh.» gli disse mentre l'affiancava. Il romano sorrise, e lui poteva vedere i suoi occhi illuminarsi anche da dietro gli occhiali da sole. 

«Ottimizzavo i tempi.» lo prese in giro, solo per ricevere una leggera spallata sul braccio. 

«Dì la verità, cercavi soltanto di liberarti di me, Fabrì!» 

«Sì infatti, proprio adesso che ti ho ritrovato!» rise il romano, mentre fissava i suoi occhi nel cielo. Da casa sua non si era accorto di quanto fosse bello il tempo quella mattina. Nessuno guardando quell'azzurro terso avrebbe potuto pensare a quell'acquazzone che la sera prima aveva travolto Roma... Quasi come se quella pioggia fosse servito solo per farlo riconciliare con il suo personalissimo sole. 

Ermal aveva ricominciato a splendere al suo fianco e lui non poteva esserne più felice. Stava splendendo anche allora, mentre lo guardava da dietro le lenti oscurate con gli occhi leggermente spalancati, la bocca aperta. 

«Be', che ci fai li fermo? Marco m'ammazza se fai tardi.» gli rise in faccia, quando ormai erano arrivati alla macchina. Aprì la portiera per prendere posto dal lato del guidatore, mentre Ermal si riscuoteva da quel momento di torpore. 

«Fabrì, sei uno stronzo! Non puoi dirmi certe cose così. Il mio cuore non le regge.» borbottò, sedendosi al suo fianco. Il romano sospirò, prima di levarsi gli occhiali e voltarsi a guardarlo. 

«Ma è la verità. Te l'ho già detto ieri sera: da adesso si va avanti insieme.» gli disse, mentre lo teneva incatenato al suo sguardo, poi rimise su gli occhiali da sole e accese la macchina. «Lo so: è un percorso pieno di incertezze... però non sono disposto a vivere di rimpianti. Quindi sì, per me da adesso in poi si va avanti insieme.» continuò, gli occhi fissi sulla strada, una mano stretta intorno al volante, l'altra ferma sul cambio. Ermal si allungò a stringerla proprio come avevano fatto la sera prima. L'ennesimo modo per sentirsi più vicini. L'unico modo per scacciare l'inquietudine per il futuro. 

«Anche per me. Andiamo avanti insieme.» rispose, e si ritrovò a crederci davvero. 

La convinzione dell'uomo era abbastanza forte da allontanare i dubbi che lo avevano preso poco prima. Almeno in quel momento. 

Fabrizio ricambiò lievemente la stretta, ma senza distrarsi. Quel sorriso, bello da distruggere l'anima, Ermal però lo vide comunque. E lo sapeva, fino a quando quell'uomo avrebbe sorriso al suo fianco si sarebbe fidato di quella promessa. 

«Fabrì, posso mettere la musica?» chiese di punto in bianco. Fabrizio roteò gli occhi, a metà tra il rassegnato e il divertito. 

«Ermal.» 

«Dimmi.» 

«Puoi fare quello che te pare, qui.» 

Scoppiarono a ridere entrambi, mentre, secondo dopo secondo, si avvicinavano al luogo dell'intervista. 

 


	3. Intervista

Dopo un'ora e mezza aveva finalmente finito con l'intervista. Era stata programmata per iniziare a parlare dell'album che avrebbe visto la luce nei primi di Gennaio, quindi, ignorando la lotta con la sua gola per lasciare uscire la voce, sarebbe dovuta essere semplice da affrontare. Del resto amava parlare di come nasceva della sua arte. Però non lo era stata. 

Certo, all'inizio le domande di rito c'erano state: gli avevano chiesto dove avesse trovato il tempo di comporre e registrare tra tutti gli svariati impegni che lo avevano visto protagonista in quei mesi; doveva aveva trovato l'ispirazione; come aveva retto tutto quello stress e se non stesse viziando un po' troppo i suoi fan con quattro album in quattro anni. 

Ogni volta trovava difficile far capire che l'unico che stava viziando in quel modo era se stesso. 

Aveva passato due anni fantastici, con pochi momenti di pausa, vero, ma erano stati pieni di emozioni. E le emozioni lo avevano sempre portato all'arte, era un processo automatico e che non voleva, né poteva impedire. Era quello di cui viveva, era il suo ossigeno. 

In più con tutto quello che era successo da Sanremo in poi era stato fortunato ad avere quell'anno pieno di eventi che lo avevano aiutato a distrarsi - o meglio, a concentrarsi ancora di più nella musica, la sua salvatrice. E se poi doveva essere sincero, dopo essersi così abituato a quella vita frenetica era terrorizzato dall'idea di trovarsi improvvisamente libero. 

Quindi, per riuscire a trasmettere la sua gratitudine verso l'aver avuto tutte quelle possibilità aveva risposto cercando di tenere basse le sue difese. Voleva far entrare gli ascoltatori almeno un po', perché era fatto così. Sapeva di dover tanto all'amore dei suoi fan e alla loro capacità di mostrarsi scoperti e lui non se la sentiva di non ricambiare almeno un minimo quella fiducia. 

Per questo, senza neanche rendersene conto, si trovò a parlare di come svariati "imprevisti" lo avessero portato a rifugiarsi tra le note. 

Ed Eleonora, la sua intervistatrice, aveva preso la palla al balzo. Gli aveva sorriso come chi la sapeva lunga, aveva accostato la bocca al microfono e aveva detto la domanda. Quella che lui non si sarebbe mai aspettato di ricevere. 

"Tra gli imprevisti..." aveva chiesto lei "C'è stata anche la rottura con Silvia, no?" 

Lui aveva annuito, aggiustandosi qualche riccio che era caduto davanti ai suoi occhi, per scaricare un minimo di tensione. 

"E così ci colleghiamo all'argomento più chiacchierato del web ieri sera: la tua live." aveva continuato, glissando sul suo silenzio come se non fosse importante. Lui a quella frase aveva ovviamente sbarrato gli occhi: da dopo il suo ultimo tweet aveva chiuso internet e ancora non lo aveva riaperto, quindi, fino ad allora, non aveva avuto idea di essere finito in tendenza. 

E pensare che prima di lasciarlo entrare nello studio Montanari gliel'aveva detto, che era nei guai. Però si era rifiutato di dirgli il motivo, il bastardo, quindi lui non ci aveva creduto. 

Avrebbe preferito farlo. 

«Montanari!» gli urlò contro appena uscito dall'edificio, una sigaretta nella bocca. Le sue mani tremavano dall'ansia che aveva dovuto trattenere in studio, essendo davanti a una telecamera e troppi spettatori. Però era finalmente libero di sfogarsi e riprendere il suo chitarrista per non avergli detto fin da subito cosa lo aspettava. 

«Perchè non mi hai detto che sapevi che avrebbero chiesto della live?» chiese mentre lottava col vento per poter finalmente far uscire una fiamma dal benedetto accendino. Sapeva che era meglio se non fumava, considerate le condizioni in cui versava, ma no. Ne aveva bisogno. 

«Perchè non lo sapevo. Ho solo ipotizzato, considerato quanto Twitter fosse in delirio ieri.» rispose con una scrollata di spalle, mentre si avviava verso la macchina. 

Il cantante sbuffò fuori il fumo, prima di guardarlo storto. 

«Io però non ne avevo idea.» 

«Prendila come una punizione per l'assenza di tue notizie da ieri sera.» gli rispose piccato Marco. 

Ermal tacque. Sapeva riconoscere quando aveva torto e quello era uno di quei momenti. Si era concentrato così tanto su se stesso e Fabrizio che si era scordato di avvertire chi con lui passava ogni singolo momento della giornata. Marco l'aveva cercato spesso durante la serata, ma nessuno dei due ci aveva fatto caso, quindi sì, capiva il suo risentimento. Però... 

«Mi sarei potuto preparare, se lo avessi saputo.» disse, inspirando un po' di nicotina, sua compagna da ormai troppo tempo. Avrebbe dovuto seriamente smettere, non poteva rischiare la voce in quel modo, eppure, ogni volta che se lo diceva si trovava a fumare sempre di più. 

Era serio però, in quello che aveva detto. 

Parlare della live era stato difficile, troppo. Era stato troppo inaspettato. 

Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che la frase detta da Fabrizio in live avrebbe sollevato un polverone - del resto lo faceva tutto ciò che lo riguardava anche solo di striscio, quindi a maggior ragione quello - ma si era così impegnato a cercare di rimanere fuori dal mondo per quanto più tempo possibile che era passato tutto in secondo piano. E quelli erano gli unici momenti in cui rimpiangeva i periodi in cui non era ancora famoso, i periodi in cui non era Ermal Meta, il personaggio pubblico, ma solo Ermal. 

E non era stato parlare di Silvia, il problema. 

Come poteva esserlo del resto? Lo aveva già detto, nella vita succedeva anche quello. 

Era stato dopo, il peggio. Quando, senza preavviso, l'intervistatrice lo aveva guardato come se gli stesse scrutando l'anima e lentamente aveva chiesto: "Stavi piangendo davvero, come ha detto Fabrizio Moro?" 

Quella domanda lo aveva spiazzato più di quanto avrebbe dovuto, e tutti se ne accorsero. Al di là della regia aveva visto Marco guardarlo in apprensione, mentre tutti diventavano improvvisamente tesi. E doveva ringraziare che anche Eleonora lo aveva notato. Infatti aveva sorriso davanti al microfono e aveva guardato dritto nella telecamere. 

"Se volete sentire la risposta a questa domanda, però, dovrete aspettare dopo la canzone." 

La regia non aveva esitato un istante a rendere veritiere le sue parole, e già dopo pochi secondi, l'ennesima hit aveva invaso la stanza. Ermal non era mai stato più felice di vedere la luce del "on air" spegnersi. 

Aveva sospirato di sollievo e la donna al suo fianco lo aveva guardato dispiaciuta. 

"So che è una domanda scomoda. Avrei preferito non fartela, ma è la domanda che più ci hanno chiesto di porti su Twitter..." aveva spiegato imbarazzata. 

Ermal aveva annuito. Comprendeva, ovviamente. Era il loro lavoro, non potevano non assecondare le richieste. In parte era stata colpa sua, che non aveva pensato a quell'evenienza. 

"Ascoltami" aveva sorriso subito dopo Eleonora "Con la scusa che non hai visto nessuna delle reazioni, leggeremo qualche commento sul web, così avrai il tempo di trovare una risposta." aveva proposto. E lui ovviamente non aveva esitato ad accettare. Tutto pur di prendere un minimo di tempo. 

Marco l'osservò spegnere la sigaretta contro il muro, prima di buttarla in un cestino lì vicino. Era impossibile non notare il suo sguardo assorto, distante. 

«Pensi ancora all'intervista?» gli chiese, pur sapendo entrambi la risposta. 

Ermal lo guardò storto mentre saliva in macchina, dal lato del passeggero. Non disse nulla e Montanari non se la prese 

«Vuoi guidare?» gli chiese allora, ma anche allora non ricevette risposta. 

Si sentiva in colpa. Il suo silenzio però non era stato realmente volontario. Quella frase prima dell'intervista voleva essere solo una battuta, si aspettava al massimo di vederlo un po' imbarazzato. 

Non aveva avuto il tempo di seguire le reazioni sui social, era riuscito a leggere solo pochi tweet, pieni di preoccupazione. Altrimenti era ovvio che non lo avrebbe lasciato andare senza avvertirlo, certo, aveva rischiato l'infarto la sera prima, quando aveva provato a contattarlo senza ricevere risposta, ma Ermal prima di essere il suo cantante era suo amico. Se l'avesse saputo gli avrebbe risparmiato tutto quello, ma non lo sapeva. E in fondo l'albanese ne era cosciente, perché aveva visto gli occhi di Marco spalancarsi, spiazzato quanto lui, preoccupato per lui. Quelle non era emozioni che sapeva fingere. 

«Andrà tutto bene Ermal, hai superato di peggio.» gli sorrise il chitarrista, stringendogli con una mano la coscia, per rassicurarlo. Il cantante sospirò. Era vero, aveva superato molto peggio. 

Aveva superato la sua infanzia, i pregiudizi e molte altre cose. Aveva superato l'accusa di plagio. 

Ma, esattamente come allora, faceva male sentirsi definire come una persona che non era, sentirsi dire delle accuse che lui non sarebbe riuscito mai a pensare, neanche se gliel'avessero suggerite. 

Gli avevano dato del venduto. 

Ancora non riusciva a capacitarsi. 

Dopo aver ridato la linea allo studio, Eleonora aveva annunciato la lettura dei commenti ed Ermal all'inizio non ce l'aveva fatta a non sorridere - e a non sentirsi in colpa. Il commento di Fabrizio aveva fatto preoccupare tantissimi fan: molti gli avevano scritto allarmati, in troppi erano addirittura arrivati a chiedergli scusa per non essersene accorti. Se tutto quello da un lato lo intristiva perché non era stata sua intenzione turbarli né voleva essere un influsso negativo nella loro vita, dall'altro lo riempiva di gioia. Sapeva di non essere solo, ma tutto quell'affetto gli aveva dimostrato per l'ennesima volta quanto le persone che lo seguivano lo amassero incondizionatamente. E quindi sì, magari non era un pensiero felice da fare, ma era stato contento di ricevere quel supporto morale. Era stato bello. 

"Però, non sono mancate reazioni negative alla live." lo aveva avvertito la donna, dopo aver letto svariati tweet. Lui l'aveva guardata curioso: non riusciva a capire quali sarebbero potute essere le reazioni negative. Alla fine dei conti, doveva ammettere che avrebbe preferito farsi i fatti suoi. Eleonora ne aveva ovviamente approfittato per leggerne qualcuno e rendere più accattivante l'intervista, senza curarsi troppo di tutto il resto 

"Per esempio qualcuno ha scritto: 'Povero Ermal. Lo vedo troppo innocente e nelle mani delle case discografiche.' " aveva citato, mentre i tweet presi in considerazione scorrevano su uno schermo davanti a lei "Oppure, sullo stesso stampo: 'Sveglia raga! Non sta male, è tutta una mossa di mercato per vendere di più!'" si era interrotta un attimo, per aspettare che anche quel commento passasse e potesse leggere un terzo "E ancora: 'Che qualcosa non andasse si sapeva Ermal... Ma tutte queste scene...' e infine 'Che Ermal stesse davvero male ci posso credere... Ma l'arrivo a "sorpresa" di Fabrizio Moro, dopo averlo definito impegnato? Che sia il modo per annunciare una nuova collaborazione? Non che non sarebbe bello, però...'. Quindi, Ermal, tu cosa ci puoi dire di questa live?" aveva concluso e solo allora si era voltata verso il cantante al suo fianco. Lui d'altro canto sapeva di essere sbiancato e di aver messo su un'espressione incredula. 

"Io..." aveva provato a iniziare, ma sentiva la gola secca e no, non era stato il mal di gola a provocargliela. Si era allungato a prendere un po' d'acqua, e solo dopo aveva trovato il coraggio per continuare. All'inizio aveva pensato di parlarne vagamente, non poteva mentire perché altrimenti avrebbe dato del bugiardo a Fabrizio e non lo era, ma poteva pur sempre evadere. Però, dopo quelle accuse, tutte le sue risposte erano state spazzate via come le foglie dal vento. "Fabrizio non si era sbagliato, se è questo quello che chiedi. Una mossa mediatica? No. Vedete: quest'intervista, programmata per iniziare a parlare del mio nuovo album, è una mossa mediatica, non la live di ieri." aveva optato per utilizzare la sua migliore difesa: la sincerità. Non voleva mettersi ancora una volta a nudo davanti una telecamera, ma lo aveva reputato il miglior modo per quietare la situazione "Ieri ho avuto un calo di tensione dopo tutto lo stress di questi mesi e volevo semplicemente parlare con i miei fan. Se avessi voluto fare pubblicità mi sarei mosso diversamente, senza farmi vedere così vulnerabile su Internet." 

Eleonora lo aveva seguito con interesse, annuendo ogni tanto. Lui comunque non era riuscito, mentre rispondeva, a trattenere l'astio che provava per averlo messo in quell'angolo. 

"Per quanto riguarda Fabrizio, è stato davvero un arrivo a sorpresa: ci eravamo sentiti la mattina, ma avevamo troppi impegni inconciliabili." aveva spiegato, torturandosi una ciocca di capelli. "Solo perché siamo personaggi pubblici non significa che tutto quello che facciamo lo facciamo per vendere. O almeno, io non sono quel tipo di persona. È già la seconda volta in un anno che vogliono farmi passare per qualcosa che non sono, per un furbo che evidentemente tiene troppo poco al suo lavoro. Non è così. Questo è tutto quello che ho da dire sulla live." aveva concluso in tono quasi risentito, e in fondo lo era davvero. Era stato già abbastanza estenuante la prima volta, non era pronto a difendersi di nuovo, anche se si trattava di mere illazioni, di cose che lasciavano il tempo che trovavano. 

«Ermal... Ti stanno chiamando.» lo avvertì Marco, strappandolo dai suoi ricordi. Smise di guardare fuori dal finestrino, per concentrarsi sullo schermo illuminato del suo cellulare. 

Era Fabrizio. 

Sospirò. Non era sicuro di volerlo sentire però, non in quel momento. Voleva un attimo stare solo, riordinare le idee. Sopportava Montanari solo perché gli stava facendo da autista. 

Bloccò lo schermo, decidendo quindi di ignorare la chiamata. Lo avrebbe ricontattato lui appena ritrovate le forze. 

«Dove ti porto?» chiese allora il suo chitarrista. Lui si morse il labbro. 

Prima di lasciarlo ai suoi doveri, il romano gli aveva lasciato le chiavi di casa sua. Se avesse voluto tornare lì, gli aveva spiegato con una scrollata di spalle. Era anche abbastanza sicuro di non trovarlo tra quelle mura: gli aveva detto che non sarebbe rientrato prima di pranzo perché aveva da fare in studio. Era la scelta perfetta, da quel punto di vista. 

Però non lo era dal punto di vista della sua immagine. 

Eleonora li aveva accuratamente evitati, ma durante la pausa sigaretta che aveva reclamato subito dopo la sua risposta a quelle domande scomode, si era reso contro di come fossero tornate anche le ipotesi su una loro possibile relazione - e per fortuna che il romano si era rifiutato di andare con lui! L'appartamento di Fabrizio comunque, almeno per quel momento, era da evitare. 

«In albergo.» rispose, mentre scriveva a Fabrizio che lo avrebbe richiamato dopo una mezz'oretta e che tornava in albergo, allegandogli quindi l'indirizzo. 

Marco annuì ed Ermal con un ultimo sospiro tornò a guardare fuori dal finestrino, drenato di tutte le forze. 

 

 

 

 

Fabrizio abbracciò Libero, mentre Giada li guardava appoggiata allo stipite della porta. 

«Allora ci vediamo presto, campione.» gli disse mentre gli arruffava i capelli. Osservò il bambino annuire con un sorriso, prima di trotterellare dentro casa. 

Sospirò e si rialzò dalla posizione presa per poter guardare suo figlio negli occhi e si voltò verso la donna. 

«Scusa Fab, non volevo crearti problemi.» gli disse lei, assumendo una posizione più composta. «Purtroppo sono dovuta scappare, Anita era già dai nonni, ma Libero...» 

Fabrizio scrollò le spalle. 

«Nessun problema, sai che mi piace passare tempo con loro.» le rispose con un sorriso. 

Calò un silenzio imbarazzante tra loro ed entrambi sentirono il cuore riempirsi di tristezza. Erano passati due mesi da quando avevano deciso di lasciarsi e ancora non erano riusciti a riabituarsi a quella nuova condizione. Soprattutto lei, e questo Fabrizio non riusciva a sopportarlo. Si vedevano spesso, cercavano di pranzare insieme almeno una volta a settimana per poter dare una sorta di stabilità ai loro figli, ma nei suoi occhi continuava a leggere un velato risentimento. Risentimento per aver rotto quella relazione senza darle modo di scegliere, risentimento per non averle detto la verità. 

Gli faceva male, molto. L'aveva amata tanto, non era mai stata sua intenzione ferirla. 

«Ti ha dato fastidio in studio?» chiese dopo un poco lei. Lui scosse la testa con veemenza. 

«No, per nulla.» le sorrise «É stato calmo, ci ha ascoltati tutto il tempo senza disturbare.» 

Lei ricambiò il sorriso. 

«Ne sono lieta.» disse. Stava per aggiungere altro, però la suoneria di Fabrizio le impedì di farlo. 

Lui lo tirò fuori dalla giacca di pelle e, vedendo che era Ermal a cercarlo, si affrettò a salutare Giada. 

«Devo andare. Impegni di lavoro.» le disse a mo' di scusa e le mostrò lo schermo illuminato. 

Lei annuì. 

«Ciao Fabrizio.» lo salutò con un cenno della mano. Erano due mesi che non si sfioravano, lei si era rifiutata di avere qualche contatto perché, come gli aveva detto già in precedenza quella per lei era una ferita ancora aperta. 

Con un ultimo sorriso, il cantante rispose al telefono e lei non poté ignorare il sorriso sereno, gli occhi illuminati. Era evidente che non era più suo. Non lo era più da molti mesi. 

Fabrizio si allontanò a passo veloce, senza rendersi conto del volto triste di lei, troppo concentrato sulla voce dell'altro cantante. 

«Ermal, sto arrivando adesso. Ho un attimo riaccompagnato Libero a casa.» gli disse, mentre apriva la macchina. Dopo essere entrato prese gli auricolari dalla giacca e solo dopo essersi sistemato si decise a partire. 

«Non preoccuparti, anzi. Stai con tuo figlio.» fu la risposta dell'albanese, e anche senza vederlo, Fabrizio sapeva che stava sorridendo. Ermal adorava il suo essere sempre presente per i figli, la dolcezza con cui li trattava. Era sicuro che fosse dovuto all'infanzia rubatagli dal padre, dal bastardo violento che ogni tanto tornava a tormentarlo, anche se non aveva mai chiesto conferma. Del resto, non ne aveva bisogno. 

«Tranquillo, è stato con me in studio tutto il tempo.» 

Dall'altro lato il cantante sospirò. 

«Va bene. Arriva presto.» sussurrò, quasi fosse una preghiera. 

Fabrizio si morse il labbro. Ringraziava il cielo che non fosse lì con lui, altrimenti avrebbe potuto leggere la sua tristezza, la sua rabbia. 

Purtroppo aveva visto tutto: caso aveva voluto che nella farmacia in cui si trovava passassero proprio l'intervista. 

Era stato male per lui, aveva sofferto con lui. Non capiva come si potesse pensare in quel modo di una persona trasparente come Ermal. Ma soprattutto, si era sentito impotente. L'unica cosa che aveva potuto fare era stato tampinare Montanari per avere quante più notizie possibili e farsi avvertire una volta finito in radio, per poterlo chiamare. 

Appena si erano sentiti, mezz'ora dopo la sua chiamata, aveva percepito chiaramente la sua delusione. 

«Sto correndo da te.» 

Ed era vero, non lo disse giusto per dirlo. 

Il suo piede non si era ancora staccato dall'acceleratore, a parte per qualche brusca frenata che i semafori lo avevano costretto a fare. Voleva arrivare il prima possibile, ma certo non voleva arrivarci morto. 

Ermal parve non realizzare che stava dicendo sul serio e lui ringraziò tutti gli dei esistenti e non per questo. Non voleva farlo preoccupare, non meritava anche quel peso. 

«Ti aspetto.» fu l'ultima cosa che gli venne detta, prima che l'albanese interrompesse la comunicazione per entrambi. 

Si ritrovò ad annuire per nessuno, mentre accelerava sempre di più. E alla fine, contravvenendo a tutte le regole della strada, si ritrovò sotto l'albergo in venti minuti. 

Il suo sole lo aspettava giù, la sciarpa tirata fin sopra al naso, occhiali da sole, un cappello a nascondere la maggior parte dei suoi ricci. Non voleva essere riconosciuto, non poteva biasimarlo. 

Scese dalla macchina il più velocemente possibile, non badò neanche di chiuderla, si sarebbe chiusa da sola giusto qualche minuto dopo. Per non dare nell'occhio mantenne comunque un'andatura definibile normale, mentre gli si avvicinava. 

Voleva abbracciarlo, fargli scordare il resto del mondo, ma non poteva, quindi si limitò a sorridergli. 

«Saliamo sopra.» gli disse, ed Ermal annuì. 

Non dissero niente, neanche si guardarono fino a quando non entrarono nella stanza, a riparo dagli sguardi indiscreti. Appena si chiusero la porta dietro di loro però non esitò a stringere quel corpo fra le braccia. 

«Fabrì, fammi almeno levare tutta 'sta roba!» ridacchiò contro la stoffa ancora davanti alla bocca. 

Il romano sbuffò, allentando la stretta, ma senza lasciarlo andare davvero. 

«Fabrì!» 

Roteò gli occhi, senza però riuscir a trattenere un sorriso divertito. 

«Va bene.» borbottò mentre una mano gli abbassava la sciarpa, l'altra lo teneva pressato contro di sé «Ora ti lascio.» continuò, ma invece di seguire le sue parole, gli rubò un bacio. Durò la frazione di un secondo, poi si staccò con un sorriso. 

«Adesso puoi fare quello che vuoi.» disse, iniziando ad allontanarsi. L'altro però glielo impedì: lo trattenne con una mano dietro al collo e lo costrinse a riunire le loro labbra. 

Approfondirono subito quel contatto, ma senza renderlo frenetico: era una necessità nata più dall'anima che dai semplici ormoni. Si bearono nella reciproca presenza, si persero ognuno nel sapore dell'altro. Si cercarono come se ne dipendesse la loro vita. Avevano bramato tutto quello da quando si erano rivisti, e finalmente lo avevano avuto. 

Si staccarono dopo un tempo che sembrò interminabile, e solo allora Fabrizio sciolse l'abbraccio. 

Mentre osservava l'albanese allontanarsi di poco e iniziare a spogliarsi, si ricordò della bustina che teneva in mano. 

«Ah. Tieni.» gli disse allungandogliela «Sono passato in farmacia, prima.» 

Abbozzò un sorriso quando lo vide alzare un sopracciglio, interdetto. 

«Per la gola.» spiegò. 

«Non dovevi...» 

«La tua voce mi ringrazierà.» ridacchiò. 

Ermal non protestò, anzi. Si affrettò a prendere una caramella, sapendo che Fabrizio aveva ragione. Non poteva permettersi di sforzare le corde vocali. 

«Grazie.» gli sorrise, mentre il romano scrollava le spalle in risposta. In quel momento si rese conto che era rimasto fermo davanti alla porta. 

«Perché hai ancora la giacca addosso?» gli chiese. 

«Perché non ho intenzione di farti rimanere tra queste mura a deprimerti.» rispose Fabrizio con un sorriso, affiancandolo. 

Ermal lo guardò scettico. 

«Non ho voglia di uscire.» 

Gli bastò guardare il volto dell'uomo per capire che aveva sentito quel "non dopo l'intervista" che lui si era premurato di tacere. 

Fabrizio gli accarezzò uno zigomo, prima di baciarlo di nuovo. 

«Ci sarà sempre chi ti andrà contro per svariati motivi. Non puoi farti fermare da queste cose.» 

«È che non comprendo come possano pensare queste cose, Fabrì. Mi ero bloccato perché temevo chiedessero perché stavo male... Non mi aspettavo certo che qualcuno reagisse così.» 

Ermal interruppe il contatto visivo, per guardare in basso. Del resto poteva accettare le critiche sulla sua musica, sui suoi testi, era ovvio che non potesse piacere a tutti, ma non offese sulla sua persona. 

Lui, che anche davanti ai suoi fan si comportava da persona piuttosto che da personaggio. Che per rimanere trasparente, coerente con se stesso, non aveva nascosto i suoi pensieri: preferiva rispondere male quando lo riteneva opportuno, piuttosto che fingere, mettere su una maschera solo per farsi amare di più. 

«Lo so. Il mercato è un meccanismo crudele, ormai è assodato. Ed è più semplice pensare che un cantante menta e criticare, piuttosto che comprendere.» Ermal si morse il labbro e Fabrizio lo strinse di nuovo. Quando lo vedeva in quel modo, così scoperto, gli veniva solo voglia di proteggerlo, anche se era stato proprio lui a proteggerlo su quel palco, a Sanremo. «E poi tra qualche giorno se ne saranno dimenticati, non ti crucciare troppo. Piuttosto, pensa a tutti quelli che ti hanno dato il loro supporto, tipo la ragazza dell'ombrello.» 

Sentì il riccio sorridere contro il suo collo e sorrise a sua volta. 

«Camminare fa passare ogni tristezza, ti va di passeggiare insieme?» canticchiò, prima di spostare le labbra proprio vicino al suo orecchio «Meriti del mondo ogni sua bellezza.» fu quasi un sussurrò, mentre lo lasciava andare. Ermal lo guardò in faccia prima di scoppiare a ridere. 

Si sentiva sollevato, quella tragica mattinata sembrava lontana anni luce. 

Si meraviglia sempre di come Fabrizio riuscisse a scacciare i suoi demoni con un semplice sorriso, e probabilmente non ci si sarebbe mai abituato. Ma non gli importava, bastava che il romano continuasse a farlo, ancora e ancora. 

«Ma finiscila, scemo.» 

«Guarda che m'offendo.» lo rimbeccò, fintamente imbronciato. 

«Quanto sei melodrammatico.» gli rispose l'altro cantante, dandogli una leggera spallata «Comunque sì.» continuò, mentre si rimetteva la giacca e gli occhiali da sole. 

«Che?» 

«Mi va di passeggiare. Fai strada, vecchio.» gli sorrise irriverente. Aprì la porta della camera, mettendosi di lato per dargli la precedenza. 

«Porta rispetto, piccolè.» 

Si guardarono qualche secondo negli occhi, prima di scoppiare a ridere. 

Le loro voci si sparsero per il corridoio, divertite. Fabrizio guardava quel volto finalmente sereno mentre scendevano le scale e si sentiva bene. Si sentiva fortunato ad averlo accanto, fortunato perché era per lui che quel sorriso illuminava il mondo. Si sentiva speciale, Ermal lo rendeva speciale. 

L'osservò uscire tra le strade della città che amava e sorrise. Erano le cose più belle che aveva insieme ai suoi figli. 

«Ohi, Ermal.» lo richiamò e l'albanese si voltò per ascoltarlo 

«Ti amo.» gli sorrise. 

Osservò l'altro arrossire leggermente, mentre gli si avvicinava. Strinse lievemente la sua mano, guardandolo negli occhi. Era stato un gesto quasi impercettibile, più un semplice sfioramento che una vera stretta, durato una frazione di secondo. 

Ma era bastato. 

E non solo a loro. 

 


	4. Tuffo nel Passato

_Ermal stava tamburellando le dita sul volante, in attesa. Erano solo le otto di mattina. Solitamente sarebbe uscito di casa mezz'ora più tardi per andare in studio, ma non quel giorno. Un semplice messaggio la sera precedente gli aveva sconvolto tutti i piani, così si era trovato a dover dare la giornata libera ai suoi musicisti e ad aspettare quell'aereo da Roma che ancora non si decideva ad arrivare, chiuso nella macchina della Mescal. Non aveva intenzione di scendere: non era esattamente al suo meglio e non voleva rischiare di trovarsi a rispondere male a qualche fan, se mai fosse stato riconosciuto, solo perché si era svegliato con la luna storta._

_Guardò l'orologio dell'auto e sospirò._

_Mancavano ancora cinque minuti all'orario previsto per l'arrivo e per sua fortuna era improbabile che un aereo ritardasse._

_Sbuffò, mentre allungava una mano ad accendere la radio. Trafficò con le varie frequenze fino a trovare una stazione di suo gusto._

_Solo cinque minuti, si ripeté nella mente. Odiava aspettare, eppure si ostinava ad arrivare perennemente in anticipo._

_Un leggero tremolio contro la gamba gli notificò l'arrivo di un messaggio, che scoprì essere di Marco. Sorrise leggermente alla sua preoccupazione, raramente gli diceva di non presentarsi in studio, e si affrettò a rispondergli per tranquillizzarlo._

_Rimise a posto il suo cellulare, adocchiando di nuovo l'orario. Quell'attesa estenuante era arrivata a termine, l'aereo doveva essere atterrato. Pregò Dio che fosse davvero così, mentre si accendeva una sigaretta, la prima della giornata._

_Il suo cellulare vibrò di nuovo e lui rispose senza neanche curarsi di vedere chi lo stesse chiamando. Del resto chi poteva essere se non Montanari?_

_«Pronto?»_

«Ermal.» la voce del collega lo raggiunse come un pugno in pieno stomaco. «So' Fabrizio.»

_«Sei arrivato?» gli chiese e istintivamente iniziò a guardarsi intorno, come a controllare se fosse lì intorno. Quando non lo vide tornò a guardare di fronte._

_«Sì. Dove sei?»_

_«Sono fuori, non volevo essere riconosciuto.» spiegò. Sentì l'altro fare un verso d'assenso, così si affrettò ad aggiungere «Ti aspetto davanti all'auto. È una Citroën, modello berlina.»_

_«Va bene.» gli rispose l'altro, prima di chiudere la comunicazione, senza neanche salutare._

_Scese dall'auto e si appoggiò alla portiera. Vide Fabrizio relativamente subito: era l'unico che in quella mattinata nuvolosa portava gli occhiali da sole. L'osservò uscire dall'edificio, con una mano trascinava la piccola la valigia, l'altra teneva stretta la custodia della chitarra che portava in spalle._

_Alzò una mano per farsi notare, ma inutilmente. Il romano lo aveva già adocchiato, infatti lo vide subito abbozzare un sorriso._

_«Ermal.» lo salutò appena lo raggiunse._

_«Fabrizio.» ricambiò l'albanese. Si staccò dalla macchina, mentre buttava a terra la sigaretta ormai consumata, e fece il giro, per trovarsi davanti al cofano. Lo aprì._

_Fabrizio gli porse il trolley, che sistemò velocemente, poi lo guardò curioso._

_«La chitarra?» gli chiese._

_L'altro scosse con veemenza la testa._

_«No.»_

_Ermal non protestò: sapeva per esperienza che i musicisti avevano vezzi strani._

_Rientrò in macchina, mentre l'altro prendeva posto dal lato del passeggero. Osservò come, senza neanche farci caso, il romano strinse a sé il manico della chitarra, quasi a proteggerla da qualsiasi possibile movimento. Ermal trattenne un leggero sorriso, poi si decise a partire._

_Nel tragitto solo la radio aveva rotto il silenzio che era caduto tra di loro. Ogni tanto aveva lanciato qualche occhiata al suo collega, ma lui guardava sempre fuori dal finestrino, come perso nei suoi pensieri._

_Decise di non disturbarlo, non ancora. Si concentrò sulla strada, quasi fosse solo in macchina, concentrato solo sull'arrivare in studio. Voleva mettersi a lavoro il prima possibile, voleva che quella giornata finisse il prima possibile._

_Non c'era astio fra di loro, anche se così poteva sembrare agli esterni: era l'ansia a farlo pensare in quel modo. Lui e Fabrizio non si conoscevano da molto, giusto qualche mese, e la sua prima impressione non era stata delle migliori. Aveva capito presto di averlo giudicato male, quando erano a Sanremo, ma ancora non aveva avuto la possibilità di rivalutarlo._

_E pensare che avevano anche un duetto da scrivere insieme. Non aveva idea di come avrebbero potuto fare, non era abituato a scrivere insieme a persone con cui non aveva confidenza._

_Ancora faticava a credere fossero davvero arrivati a quel punto: l'idea della canzone era nata per uno scherzo, una sciocchezza da niente, ma loro avevano accettato. A volte si chiedeva perché l'avesse fatto, ma non trovava risposta. Era stata una decisione di pancia, istintiva._

_Parcheggiò davanti la Mescal e si voltò verso il romano._

_«Siamo arrivati.» lo avvertì._

_L'interpellato lo guardò, sul volto l'espressione di chi si è appena ripreso da un sogno, poi, piano annuì. Strinse la chitarra, prima di uscire dall'auto._

_La posizionò sulla spalla e aspettò che l'albanese facesse strada._

_Solo dopo essere entrati in studio ed essersi sistemato si decise a parlare._

_«Hai già deciso che tema affrontare?» gli chiese, mentre giocherellava con un anello. Ermal fece di no con la testa. Fabrizio sorrise._

_«Io 'na mezza idea ce l'avrei.» disse. Dalla custodia della chitarra prese svariati fogli. Su tutti erano stampate email, tranne su uno. Sull'ultimo foglio che teneva stretto, Ermal riconobbe facilmente il logo di Facebook. Li prese e li lesse velocemente._

_Non ci mise molto a capire il contenuto, aveva ricevuto messaggi simili dopo la strage del Bataclan, rinnovati dopo Manchester. Erano le parole di chi aveva paura di divertirsi, di sognare, di vivere._

_Erano parole che avevano fatto male al suo cuore e che non era mai riuscito a dimenticare, per quanto avesse voluto._

_E non gli avevano fatto male in quanto cantante, ma come amante della musica... Per lui, che la musica l'aveva nelle vene, la possibilità che i concerti diventassero luoghi di terrore, di odio, era quanto più doloroso ci fosse._

_Si sfiorò il petto. Rileggere quell'angoscia concreta, nera su bianco, lo ferì come se fosse la prima volta. E, specchiandosi negli occhi limpidi del collega, rivide tutte le sue emozioni._

_«Vuoi scrivere sul terrorismo?» chiese, mentre metteva da parte tutte l'email per poter leggere il post._

_Fabrizio annuì. Aveva smesso di giocare con l'anello soltanto perché aveva deciso di levare la chitarra dalla custodia, per poter iniziare a comporre subito dopo._

_«Vorrei scrivere contro la paura.» ammise. «Vorrei...»_

_«...Cantare al mondo che non riusciranno a levarci la gioia?» lo interruppe Ermal, che era tornato a guardarlo in volto. Sentiva gli occhi lucidi, quel pensiero lo aveva commosso._

_«Sì, gridare che potranno fare qualsiasi cosa, ma non ci leveranno la voglia di vivere, perché del resto - »_

_«Perché del resto non ci hanno fatto niente.»_

_Di nuovo il romano annuì, aprendosi finalmente in un sorriso vero._

_«Era quello a cui stavo a pensa'.» ammise ed Ermal sorrise di rimando._

_I loro pensieri avevano corso insieme, si erano fusi a tempo con le loro anime, ed era stato incredibile._

_Era stato un incantesimo detto sotto voce che aveva distrutto le loro barriere, perché, per un attimo, era stato come avere davanti il riflesso di se stessi. E non si poteva nascondere mai davvero da sé._

_Rimasero qualche secondo in silenzio, sorpresi, ma compiaciuti._

_Poi Fabrizio ruppe quell'atmosfera di pace._

_«Devi sentì 'na cosa.» gli disse, prima di trafficare con il telefono e far partire una chiamata._

_L'albanese lo ascoltò paziente parlare con un certo Andrea di un suo vecchio pezzo, chiedendo se glielo potesse mandare. Immaginò che l'altro avesse detto di sì, perché l'osservò annuire e ringraziarlo più volte, prima di chiudere._

_«Altri du' secondi.» lo avvertì il romano. Lui annuì, era curioso di sapere cosa avesse in serbo per lui. L'ansia, la diffidenza che aveva sentito solo mezz'ora prima sembrava un ricordo lontano, soppiantato da una rinnovato interesse._

_Fabrizio continuava a guardare insistentemente il telefono finchè, dopo una leggera esultanza, non fece partire la canzone appena inviatagli. La fece partire direttamente dal ritornello e lo guardò con un sorriso._

_«Ascolta le parole.»_

_Ermal annuì, concentrandosi sull'ascolto._

_Il suo cuore perse un battito. Sembrava fosse stata scritta apposta per loro, per il loro discorso, per la loro idea. Per un mondo che necessitava di trovare il coraggio per fronteggiare quella crudeltà disumana che da troppo tempo andava avanti._

_Il sorriso di Fabrizio si ampliò e lui dedusse che quei pensieri erano chiari sul suo volto. E che di nuovo erano uguali ai suoi._

_«Questa» iniziò il romano, mentre fermava la canzone «È Silenzio. L'ha scritta un mio vecchio amico e collaboratore, Andrea Febo. Doveva essere presentata a Sanremo nel 2016 ma fu scartata e mai registrata.» gli spiegò._

_Lui sentiva il suo volto illuminarsi, un'idea frullargli per la testa e ne era sicuro, era la stessa che stava avendo il suo collega._

_«Ci farebbe usare il ritornello?» chiese._

_«Basterebbe chiedere.» gli sorrise Fabrizio, prima di assumere un'aria un po' preoccupata «Piuttosto, ne sei convinto?» continuò, non voleva costringerlo a usare il pezzo. Era un pensiero che lo aveva ispirato durante il viaggio, ma andava approvata da entrambi._

_«Sì. È bello e ci sta. Non merita di rimanere dimenticato in un cassetto.»_

_«Lo chiamo.» gli rispose l'altro, già pronto, ma lui lo bloccò prima._

_«Aspetta.» gli sfiorò il polso senza neanche rendersene conto e ritrasse subito la mano. «Usa il mio telefono, voglio risentire il pezzo.» spiegò, sotto lo sguardo interdetto del più grande, che però mutò subito in comprensivo._

_«Tieni.» si scambiarono i cellulari, e Fabrizio si affrettò a chiamare Andrea._

_Ermal si alzò per prendere due fogli, uno bianco e uno pentagrammato, un paio di cuffie e la sua chitarra._

_In realtà stava per chiedere a Fabrizio la sua, ma, quando l'aveva sfiorata per sbaglio, lo aveva visto sbarrare gli occhi, quindi aveva decisaemente scartato quell'opzione. Di nuovo si disse che i musicisti erano strani, lui in primis._

_Mise nell'orecchio una cuffia e iniziò a scrivere sul foglio bianco il testo che aveva sentito, con gli accordi sopra. Lo ripeté un paio di volte, sia canticchiandolo che solo recitandolo, mentre il romano affiancò a lui esponeva la loro idea._

_«Sì, Andrè, contro il terrorismo. Ovviamente saresti citato come autore.» stava dicendo, prima di illuminarsi in volto. Fece un cenno a Ermal per fargli capire che aveva detto di sì. Lui sorrise, guardando di nuovo il testo. E poi gli venne l'illuminazione._

_«Fabrì.» lo chiamò sottovoce, per non disturbarlo troppo. L'altro lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato per fargli capire che aveva la sua attenzione. «Chiedi se possiamo modificarlo.»_

_Lui annuì e pose la domanda all'autore._

_«Aspe' che chiedo. Ermal modificarlo come? Anzi, te metto in vivavoce Andrè, così parli direttamente co' lui.»_

_Ermal annuì, mentre l'altro metteva il telefono al centro, prima di avvertire Andrea che poteva parlare._

_«_ Pronto? _»_

_«Andrea, sono Ermal.» lo salutò._

_«_ Ciao Ermal. _» ricambiò «_ È un piacere conoscerti, anche se solo per telefono. _»_

_«Anche per me. Tornando al ritornello, non vorrei cambiare le parole, ma solo l'ordine. Renderlo così: "Non mi avete fatto niente / Non mi avete tolto niente"» canticchiò per spiegarsi, mentre osservava le frecce che aveva disegnato sul foglio. Quella frase, il finale di quel post pieno di emozioni lo aveva ispirato alla follia._

_Andrea rimase in silenzio qualche secondo, facendo ad entrambi temere il peggio, poi si pronunciò._

_«_ Mi piace. Fate quello che vi sembra più utile per la canzone. Poi però voglio sentirla eh! _» ridacchiò ed entrambi trassero un sospiro di sollievo._

_«Certo.» gli rispose Fabrizio, prima di essere seguito da Ermal._

_«Se non hai nulla da fare possiamo sentirci via Skype, ci puoi sempre dare una mano.» propose. Andrea lo ringraziò, sorridendo anche se non poteva essere visto._

_«_ Purtroppo adesso sono un po' impicciato, ma sarà un piacere sentirvi più tardi. _» si scusò, prima di salutarli e chiudere la comunicazione._

_Fabrizio lo guardò._

_«Grazie per averlo chiesto ad Andrea.» gli disse, ricevendo in risposta solo una scrollata di spalle «Ora mettiamoci a lavoro, va'.» continuò._

_E con una spacca sulla spalla, entrambi si immersero nella composizione._

_Fabrizio sorrise. Avevano finito e non erano passate neanche due ore._

_Non che avesse mai avuto dubbi, quando aveva proposto il duetto era davvero convinto che ne sarebbe potuto uscire qualcosa di buono. E quel qualcosa, doveva ammetterlo, aveva superato tutte le sue aspettative. Certo, avevano ancora molto da limare, arrangiamenti da fare, registrare, ma quello che avevano scritto lasciava ben sperare._

_«Però c'è ancora qualcosa che non mi convince.» lo distrasse Ermal, alzandosi. Aprì la finestra e si accese una sigaretta «Non trovi anche tu?» gli chiese._

_Annuì. Se n'era accorto anche lui. Era impossibile non notarlo._

_«Un finale, Ermal. Ce manca un finale.» gli disse. Posò con dolcezza la sua chitarra – non l'aveva lasciata neanche per un secondo mentre scrivevano, troppo impegnato a provare ogni battuta che scrivevano, il tempo, la metrica della canzone – poi si alzò anche lui._   
_Si avvicinò, accendendosi a sua volta una sigaretta._

_«Lo pensavo anche io. E dovremmo modificare il ritornello.»_

_«Ancora?»_

_«Quell'ordine non mi convince. Dopo "oltre la gente", secondo me ci converrebbe fare qualcosa come "Non mi avete fatto niente / non avete avuto niente" per recuperare la frase che abbiamo levato all'inizio e mantenere solo un "oltre" nel verso di chiusura.» spiegò, gesticolando._

_Fabrizio lo guardò un attimo perplesso, prima di canticchiare le modifiche del collega._

_Sorrise._

_«Sì, ce sta meglio anche musicalmente. Adesso dobbiamo trovare solo una chiusura.»_

_Ermal ricambiò il sorriso. Scosse la sigaretta per far cadere la cenere e guardò Fabrizio._

_«Vedi quando possiamo chiamare il tuo collaboratore, così gli facciamo sentire il risultato.»_

_Il romano fece un cenno di assenso e prese il cellulare posato sul tavolo per inviargli un messaggio. Ne approfittò anche per scrivere un messaggio a Giada. Voleva avvertirla che avevano finito con la canzone e che mancavano soltanto le rifiniture. Subito dopo, posò il telefono e tornò alla finestra._

_Rimasero in quel modo: vicini, ma immersi nel silenzio. A Fabrizio però quel momento di calma non dispiaceva. Dopo quanto avevano parlato, suonato e scritto necessitava di un momento di pace, per riordinare i suoi pensieri. E a giudicare dall'espressione serena di Ermal, neanche a lui dava fastidio._

_Era stato proprio quello a stuzzicare la sua curiosità, quando erano a Sanremo. L'albanese sapeva tacere, non aveva paura del silenzio e quella era una capacità che aveva sempre apprezzato negli altri. Aveva sempre pensato che il silenzio desse importanza ai pensieri, alle parole, ma soprattutto alla musica._

_Guardò Milano, viveva in fretta, a differenza loro._

_Spense le sigaretta nel posacenere, proprio mentre il suo telefono iniziò a squillare._

_«Potrebbe essere Andrea.» affermò ad alta voce. L'albanese non disse nulla e lo lasciò rispondere. Capì subito che non era l'altro autore, perché appena portò il cellulare all'orecchio si aprì in un sorriso dolcissimo._

_«Anita.» disse._

_Dall'altro lato si sentì una vocina pigolare._

_«Sì, so' partito stamattina. Dormivi troppo bene per svegliarti.» ridacchiò. Avrebbe voluto essere lì per poterle levare dal volto il broncio che, ne era sicuro, aveva messo quando, svegliatasi, si era accorta della sua assenza._

_Subito dopo, come ogni volta, lei si lasciò andare a un pianto quasi disperato._

_«Non piangere, Anì.» le sussurrò «Papà torna presto, lo sai.» continuò e la sua voce era più dolce del miele._

_Ermal stava iniziando a sentirsi di troppo. Non che il collega avesse fatto cenno di volersi allontanare o di non voler parlare in sua presenza, ma lui si sentiva spettatore di una scena troppo intima, di un amore troppo grande da descrivere._

_«Tesoro mio, du' giorni e so' de nuovo da te. Tornerò sempre da te, amore mio.»_

_Lo ascoltò mentre ripeteva quelle parole come una nenia, per calmare il pianto della bambina, che persino lui riusciva a sentire._

_Il volto di Fabrizio era distrutto dal dolore, si vedeva: ogni singhiozzo per lui era una stilettata nel cuore._

_Lo uccideva sempre doversi allontanare dai suoi figli, soprattutto da Anita. Con Libero era sempre stato più semplice, non perché gli volesse meno bene, ma perché il suo piccolo ometto l'aveva sempre presa meglio. Soffriva, ma lo accettava e pazientava. La sua bimba invece no, lo chiamava sempre in lacrime, spaventata che un giorno lui potesse andarsene e non tornare più. Non aveva senso negarlo: lui moriva dentro ogni singola volta._

_Eppure era troppo egoista per lasciare la musica, anche se solo per qualche anno._

_«Ce vediamo presto, piccola mia. Ti voglio bene.» la salutò, dopo averla tranquillizzata. Chiuse la chiamata, passandosi una mano fra i capelli, prima di guardare il collega._

_«Scusami.» gli disse, leggermente imbarazzato «Sai, mia figlia...» lasciò cadere il resto della frase nel vuoto. Ermal lo capì comunque e scrollò le spalle._

_«No, anzi. Forse sarei dovuto venire io a Roma, non vi avrei sottratto giorni insieme.» gli rispose._

_Una volata di vento lo fece rabbrividire, così si affrettò a chiudere la finestra._

_«Non darti colpe che non hai. Fino a prova contraria so' stato io a chiamarti e a dirti di vederce oggi, qui, a Milano.»_

_Fabrizio accompagnò la frase con una leggera pacca sulla spalla, psr rassicurarlo. Lui però continuava a essere scettico: il suo volto era tornato sereno, ma era impossibile dimenticarsi l'espressione di pochi minuti prima._

_Il romano intuì i suoi pensieri, perché sorrise, arruffandogli i capelli._

_«Sta tranquillo, davvero.»_

_Ermal storse il naso, scacciando la mano come se fosse una zanzara._

_«Odio quando mi toccano i capelli.»_

_«Ohi, Ermal, mica é colpa mia se tieni 'sto cespuglio in testa che te invita a farlo.» scoppiò a ridere Fabrizio e l'albanese lo fulminò._

_«Bastardo.» borbottò, prima di scoppiare a ridere a sua volta._

_Dopo pochi secondi, il cellulare del romano squillò di nuovo._

_«Adesso sono abbastanza sicuro che sia Andrea.» lo avvertì, ricevendo in risposta solo un sorriso._

_Almeno quella volta, il nome sullo schermo del cellulare gli diede ragione._

_«Andrè.» gli rispose, senza preoccuparsi dei formalismi. Guardò Ermal, poi si rivolse all'amico. «Te metto in vivavoce.» lo avvertì._

_«_ Va bene. _» disse l'altro, dopo averli salutati «_ Scusate se non vi ho chiamato prima, mi sono liberato solo adesso. Ho letto il messaggio, l'avete finita, quindi? _» chiese._

_Fu Ermal a rispondergli e a Fabrizio non diede fastidio. Sapeva che non lo faceva per scavalcarlo._

_«Più o meno, ci manca una chiusura a effetto.» ammise, mentre si grattava un attimo il capo._

_Dall'altro lato ci fu un attimo di silenzio, seguito da un verso pensoso. Poi Andrea sorrise, anche se gli altri due non potevano vederlo._

_«_ Sentiamoci su Skype, come avevi detto tu, Ermal _.» asserì, prima di chiudere la conversazione._

_Pochi minuti dopo, erano tutti seduti davanti a un portatile, chi a Roma, chi a Milano._

_«_ Allora, fatemi sentire _.» disse Andrea._

_Fabrizio annuì, e fece partire la registrazione che avevano solo abbozzato. Del resto, l'avevano fatta giusto per avere delle linee guida, poi avrebbero comunque dovuto parlare con la band e aggiustarla. Soprattutto avevano da rivedere gli arrangiamenti per quegli strumenti in cui né lui né Ermal erano molto serrati._

_L'albanese al suo fianco iniziò a cantare, con una mano stringeva il testo, con l'altra teneva il tempo._

_Era su quello che avevano lavorato di più: la divisione del testo. Nessuno dei due voleva coprire l'altro, anzi. Volevano esaltare a vincenda i loro punti di forza. Avevano provato fino alla nausea le entrate, le modulazioni della voce nelle varie parti della canzone, però erano soddisfatti._

_Era venuto qualcosa di bello._

_Le loro voci, così diverse, quasi opposte, erano risultate complementari nella loro corsa, nel loro intrecciarsi. Non avrebbero davvero potuto chiedere di meglio._

_Fabrizio prese il testimone, cantò come se avesse davanti i suoi fan, cantò con l'anima. Era facile farlo, perché credeva in ogni singola parola che era stata scritta._

_Quando finirono, Andrea li guardava con un sorriso esagerato, gli occhi lucidi dalla commozione._

_«_ É bellissima. Complimenti _.»_

_«Lo è anche grazie a te. Il ritornello di Silenzio era perfetto per il nostro scopo.» sorrise Fabrizio «Spero solo non ti siano dispiaciute le modifiche.»_

_L'altro romano scosse il capo con veemenza. Capiva perché l'avevano fatto, e in tutta sincerità, se fosse stato al posto loro avrebbe avuto lo stesso pensiero._

_«Meno male.» rispose Ermal._

_«_ Già. Più che altro pensavo alla vostra chiusura. Fab ricordi come finiva Silenzio? _» chiese subito dopo._

_L'interpellato rispose di no, così Andrea si ritrovò a cantare quell'ultima frase che tanto aveva amato._

_«Mh..»_

_Ermal si arruffò i capelli, mordendosi il labbro. Ci stava. Poteva funzionare._

_«Potremmo spezzarla. Tu la inizi, io la finisco. Una sintesi perfetta di quello che é la canzone.» commentò, appoggiato da Andrea._

_Fabrizio prese la chitarra e chiese ad Ermal di riprendere dal bridge._

_Provarono quei due versi, solo accompagnati dalla chitarra e alla fine si convinse. Era quello che stava cercando. Era quello che cercavano._

_«Ci sto. Grazie Andrè.» sorrise all'amico. Febo ricambiò il sorriso._

_«_ Non ho fatto nulla. Anzi, so' onorato di aver preso indirettamente parte a questo progetto _.»_

_Tutti e tre si lasciarono andare a una breve risata, poi Andrea controllò l'orario._

_«_ Scusate ragazzi, devo andare. Mi ha fatto piacere aiutarvi e sentirla. Ciao Ermal, é stato un piacere conoscerti. Fab, con te ci rivediamo a Roma. _» gli sorrise l'autore. Il cantante annuì e dopo degli ultimi veloci saluti chiusero la chiamata._

_«É bravo Andrea.» commentò l'albanese. Lui si ritrovò ad annuire. Aveva una sensibilità particolare per la musica, forse per il suo background metal, forse per l'affinità con i cantautori, ma era innegabile. Aveva un talento particolare._

_Ermal sorrise._

_«Per registrare scendo io a Roma. Non ti ruberò più il tempo che dovresti passare con i tuoi figli.» gli disse. Fabrizio provò a protestare, ma con un'occhiataccia lo fece desistere «E poi mi piacerebbe se Andrea potesse esserci alle registrazioni.» continuò._

_Il romano iniziò a giocare con uno degli anelli e poi con un sorriso annuì._

_Di nuovo cadde il silenzio, ma Ermal non lo lasciò durare a lungo. C'era un'ultimissima cosa da decidere._

_«Come la chiamiamo?»_

_«Ce stai pure a pensa'?» rise il romano. L'albanese gli tirò un pungo scherzoso sul braccio e, ignorando la seguente lamentela, sorrise._

_«Non mi avete fatto niente?»_

_«Direi.»_

_Si lasciarono andare a due enormi sorrisi. Avevano la loro canzone. Non potevano essere più felici._

_Poi lo stomaco di Fabrizio brontolò. Ermal scoppiò a ridere, ritrovandosi così a ricevere un plettro in faccia._

_«Che te ridi, se non ho fatto colazione è anche pe' colpa tua! Anzi, adesso alzati, che devi rimedià!» disse e ci provò davvero a fare l'offeso, ma semplicemente non ci riuscì._

_Non con Ermal che lo guardava ancora ridacchiando e alla fine, si unì alle sue risate._

_No. Non potevano essere più felici._


	5. Sogno pt.1

Fabrizio lo aveva portato a Villa Ada; ma questo lui lo aveva capito solo dopo esserci arrivati davanti.

Aveva provato a chiedere al romano dove stavano andando, però non aveva mai ricevuto risposta. L'altro lo aveva portato per strade e stradine, continuando a ripetere che stavano girando a vuoto. E all'inizio era stato davvero così: lo aveva fatto uscire non perché avesse organizzato qualcosa, ma solo perché aveva imparato a conoscerlo. Ermal cercava sempre di mostrarsi forte, di sopportare tutto senza dare fastidio a nessuno, come era stato costretto a fare  da quando era piccolo. Però era fragile, molto più fragile di quanto volesse ammetterlo. Teneva dentro fino a scoppiare, rischiando puntualmente di autodistruggersi. Di annegare nel suo dolore. Quella volta, tuttavia, non glielo avrebbe permesso. Non glielo avrebbe permesso mai più. La passeggiata gli era sembrato solo il modo più semplice per distrarlo.

Poi, mentre parlavano del più e del meno, si era deciso. Lì sarebbero stati lontani dal caos della città, ed evitando i percorsi principali c'era buona possibilità di rimanere quasi soli.

Prima però, doveva fargli vedere un'altra cosa.

«Vieni.»

Conscio di essere in pubblico, si costrinse a non prendergli il polso e trascinarlo in giro, limitandosi semplicemente a dirglielo a voce.

L'albanese annuì, in silenzio.

Percorsero il viale principale e Fabrizio notò con sollievo che non era molto affollato: c'erano solo piccoli gruppi di stranieri sparsi per i prati, la maggior parte erano tutti lontani dall'acqua. Doveva ammetterlo, non aveva osato sperarlo, ma ne era compiaciuto.

Fece un cenno a Ermal e lo portò alla staccionata, lontani da tutti, per mostrargli il lago che aveva rapito il suo cuore molto tempo prima.

«Il mare era troppo distante.» si scusò con una mezza risata. Ermal alzò un angolo della bocca, ma non disse nulla. I suoi occhi erano rapiti dai giochi di luce sulla superficie dell'acqua.

Indugiò su di essa mordendosi leggermente il labbro, prima di spostare l'attenzione sul piccolo boschetto al centro del lago.

«È bellissimo.» disse dopo qualche minuto, senza distogliere però lo sguardo.

Fabrizio annuì, nonostante non lo avesse ancora guardato. Era troppo concentrato sul sorriso del suo uomo. Ogni singolo giorno che passava al suo fianco si innamorava un po' di più delle sue rughe d'espressione, delle sue occhiaie marcate, dei suoi occhi allegri e sinceri. Lasciò una leggera carezza sui suoi ricci, osservandolo sorridere ancora di più e solo a quel punto si decise a smettere di fissarlo.

«Lo è davvero. E la sera è ancora più bello.» rispose, appoggiandosi alla staccionata «Infatti aspetteremo.» lo avvertì. Ermal guardò per un attimo il cielo prima di ridere.

«Non che manchi molto.» commentò e il romano rise con lui. Dopo si spostò, voltandosi verso una delle strade laterali dei giardini.

«Andiamo di qua.» gli disse «Te voglio mostra' 'na cosa»

Ermal lo guardò curioso e lui sorrise.

«Quando ero più piccolo...» iniziò a spiegare, mentre camminavano «Venivo spesso qua. Quando ero stanco del mio quartiere, quando non riuscivo a vede' il sole, io venivo qui.» gli disse mentre l'albanese lo ascoltava rapito. Come lui, Fabrizio non raccontava molto del suo passato.

Conosceva bene i suoi errori, le cicatrici nascoste di una vita sregolata, e non ne andava fiero. Non li avrebbe mai cancellati, perché anche quelli erano una parte di sé e che lo avevano reso quello che era davvero, ma non ne parlava volentieri. Gli ricordavano quanto fosse caduto in basso nella sua vita. Certo, erano un motivo in più per essere orgoglio della sua vita, della sua carriera, di tutto quello che aveva fatto, di come era riuscito ad andare avanti e salvarsi, però rimanevano brutti ricordi. Preferiva di gran lunga godersi il presente.

Con lui però era facile aprirsi, e amava vedere quanto quelle piccole dimostrazioni di fiducia gli illuminassero il volto.

«Chitarra in spalla – non ebbe bisogno neanche di specificare quale, Ermal aveva imparato a conoscerlo – venivo qui a cerca' la mia pace. E anche per questo non c'ho mai portato nessuno.» continuò a raccontargli, mentre indicava il prato alberato che avevano intorno. Non c'era mai gente, troppo lontano dai percorsi principali, per questo se n'era innamorato. Poteva stare tranquillo, suonare, comporre, rimanere lontano un po' dai suoi incubi. «Anche se...» ricominciò dopo un poco, ed Ermal non riuscì ad ignorare quell'inflessione tipica di chi ricorda con tristezza, un'emozione che stonava in quella voce che lui tanto amava «... È sempre stata 'na pace temporanea.» concluse.

Avrebbe dato tutto per poterlo abbracciare forte in quel momento, ma si trattenne. Lo avrebbe fatto dopo, una volta soli, a casa.

Sorrise a quel pensiero: iniziava a considerare l'appartamento di Fabrizio già come casa sua, non poteva crederci. Ma in realtà, pensandoci bene, dovunque fosse il romano per lui era casa. Anche quel prato lo era.

«Perchè sorridi?»

«Perchè hai voluto condividere con me il tuo riparo dalla realtà.»

Fabrizio sbuffò una leggera risatina prima di scuotere la testa.

«In realtà non lo è più da un po'» ammise, ancora malinconico.

L'albanese lo guardò interdetto. Era facile capire cosa volesse sapere.

«Dopo la vittoria a Sanremo iniziai a comporre di più in studio che qui, poi, con l'arrivo di Libero, non sono più tornato. Non in questa zona per lo meno.» gli rispose.

«Hai trovato la tua pace?»

Di nuovo l'interpellato scosse la testa.

«Non credo di averla mai trovata davvero. Ho cambiato il modo di cercarla però. Non è più esclusiva della sola musica, l'ho incontrata anche nelle braccia dei miei figli... ma manca ancora qualcosa.» spiegò, mentre estraeva il pacchetto di sigarette dalla giacca. Ne offrì una a Ermal, che accettò con un leggero cenno del capo, prima di prendere la sua. Accese prima quella del compagno e solo dopo quella che aveva tra le labbra.

«Manca sempre qualcosa.» buttò fuori il fumo, prima di sorridere «Però questo posto non l'ho mai dimenticato. Negli anni ho passato svariati pomeriggi qui, con Libero.» raccontò. A quei ricordi, fu impossibile trattenere un sorriso. Nonostante tutto quello che avesse detto fosse vero, i suoi figli erano davvero capaci di portare via ogni tristezza dalla sua vita.

Come se non mancasse da almeno un paio d'anni da quel luogo, prese con sicurezza una delle strade secondarie. Del resto, per tutto il tempo che aveva passato lì, lo conosceva davvero a memoria. Avrebbe potuto percorrere ogni angolo a occhi chiusi e non si sarebbe perso mai. Non ci sarebbe riuscito neanche volendolo.

«Continuando pe' 'sta strada s'arriva a un parco giochi.» riprese a parlare, mentre l'altro non esitava a seguirlo. Era decisamente curioso di conoscere quella parte della sua vita. Non che Fabrizio gli avesse mai nascosto nulla, in realtà, ma spesso si erano tenuti lontani dalle proprie vite. Non era mai stato per cattiveria, però. Si erano ingannato di averlo fatto un po' per pudore, un po' per rispetto verso le – allora – loro compagne, ma la verità era un'altra. Lo avevano fatto perché in quel modo era molto più semplice ignorare tutto il resto e continuare la loro relazione clandestina.

Arrivarono nel luogo che il romano aveva annunciato e vide i suoi occhi, fissi sulle altalene, illuminarsi. Lo affiancò abbastanza da far sfiorare le loro spalle e puntò lo sguardo in quella stessa direzione.

«Libero me pregava de venì qua fino a due anni fa.» disse Fabrizio, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio. Ermal poteva immaginare quel bellissimo bimbo su quelle giostre, mentre si spingeva sempre più in alto, quasi volesse volare.

«E Anita?»

«Anche lei è venuta spesso qui, ma non la entusiasmava come entusiasmava il fratello, quindi a un certo punto ho smesso di portarcela.»

Lo ascoltò ridacchiare e rise insieme a lui. Amava quel suono, non c'era bisogno di mentire, avrebbe voluto sentirla per il resto della sua vita. Però, non riusciva a concentrarsi su di esso, la sua mente era impegnata da altro. Lì, nel retro dei suoi pensieri, una domanda che non aveva il coraggio di porre bruciava come una ferita piena di sale. Però doveva chiederla, lo sapeva. Non sarebbe riuscito a tranquillizzarsi se non lo avesse fatto.

«Come va con loro?»

Fabrizio sospirò. Spense la sigaretta contro la suola della scala, prima di buttare il filtro consumato in un cestino lì vicino.

«Procede, ma è difficile abituarsi, soprattutto con Anita.»

«Mi spiace.»

Fabrizio alzò un angolo della bocca, cercando i suoi occhi.

«Non sei cambiato. Continui a prenderti responsabilità che non hai.» sorrise. Avrebbe voluto accarezzargli una guancia, mentre l'altro abbassava lo sguardo, però si trattenne e l'osservò mordersi il labbro.

«Ermal, non é colpa tua. Non hanno preso male la separazione tra me e lei, quanto il non vivere più insieme. Quando vivevamo nella stessa casa era più semplice, potevo stare in studio l'intera giornata, ma la sera eravamo di nuovo insieme. E nonostante ciò Anita era disperata quando partivo anche solo per un giorno e sono anni che Libero odia la musica perché mi tiene lontano da loro.» si passò una mano tra i capelli, prima di riprendere a parlare. «Con lui però è più semplice: spesso passa i weekend da me, viene con me in studio o se ho eventi nelle vicinanze. Anita invece no, lei non vuole stare senza la madre per molto tempo... Quindi ci sentiamo spesso, ma ci vediamo poco. Pranziamo insieme ogni domenica, ma non si può fare molto di più: ogni volta Giada soffre troppo.»

Ermal non osava immaginare quanto potesse essere difficile conciliare tutto. Fabrizio cercava sempre di muoversi in modo tale da far soffrire il meno possibile tutti, però c'erano momenti in cui riuscirci era impensabile. Lui di quei problemi con Silvia non ne aveva avuti, niente li teneva legati. Si sentivano ogni tanto per messaggio, per sapere come stava l'altro, ma le loro strade si erano divise bruscamente e difficilmente si sarebbero rincontrate.

Il romano invece non poteva troncare, anche se sarebbe stato meglio per entrambi, perché non poteva abbandonare i figli.

«Mi mancano un po', sai?»

Non avevano mai avuto molti contatti, ma si ci era affezionato già solo sentendo la dolcezza nella voce del suo uomo ogni volta che ne parlava. Poi, quando tra loro andava ancora tutto bene, li aveva conosciuti e da subito aveva imparato ad amarli. Erano bellissimi, ed erano speciali.

Bastava guardarli per capirlo.

«Se ti va possiamo andarli a trovare, dopo. Credo gli farebbe solo piacere.» gli sorrise il compagno. Lui annuì.

«Non solo a loro.» gli rispose dolce.

Fabrizio sorrise di nuovo, mentre prendeva il cellulare. Scrisse un messaggio veloce a Giada per avvertirla che più tardi sarebbero passati, poi tornò a dedicare tutta la sua attenzione all'albanese.

Rimasero in giro ancora per un po', mentre Fabrizio gli mostrava gli altri percorsi del giardino. Si ritrovarono a prendersi in giro arrivati agli attrezzi e poi, dopo mezz'ora, tornarono al lago.

Il cielo si era ormai scurito e lungo il lago era stata accesa qualche luce. Non erano molto forti, ma erano abbastanza da rendere tutto più suggestivo.

«Avevi ragione.» disse l'albanese, quasi all'improvviso.

«Cosa?»

«La sera è ancora meglio.»

In quel momento, Villa Ada era una bellezza che raramente aveva incontrato nella sua vita. Chiunque ci fosse stato prima si era affrettato a lasciarla prima che cadesse il buio, così si ritrovarono da soli immersi nel verde. Un venticello leggero lambiva l'acqua, portando con sé il rumore delle increspature.

Fabrizio sorrise, poi, quando vide l'altro uomo rabbrividire allungò una mano a stringergli il braccio coperto dal giubbotto di pelle.

«Dai andiamo.» gli disse.

«Va bene.» gli rispose Ermal con un mezzo sorriso.

Continuarono a chiacchierare del più del meno, mentre tornavano all'albergo, dove Fabrizio aveva lasciato la macchina. Quando si avvicinarono entrambi ad essa, il romano alzò un sopracciglio.

«Be'?» chiese.

L'altro l'osservò senza capire.

«Non prendi la tua roba?»

«Non ti seguo.»

««Ermal, tu in albergo non ce torni. Stai da me.» gli chiarì con un mezzo sorriso, prima di entrare in auto e chiudere tutte le portiere. Lo aveva fatto apposta per evitare ogni possibilità di farlo ribattere. L'osservò mimare un bastardo prima che scoppiasse a ridere ed entrasse in albergo.

Mentre aspettava il suo ritorno accese la radio, per poter ingannare l'attesa. Dopo qualche minuto, note ben conosciute si diffusero nell'auto.

Sorrise istintivamente, alzando il volume. Non si era ancora abituato del tutto ad ascoltare le sue canzoni per radio, soprattutto quella. Ascoltare in giro Non Mi Avete Fatto Niente era sempre un'emozione unica: aveva un posto speciale tra le sue creazioni perché era quella che aveva dato vita a tutto quello. Osservò Ermal avvicinarsi e posare la valigia nel cofano, prima di entrare dal lato del passeggero. Appena sentì la canzone, scoppiò a ridere.

«Già senti la mia mancanza?»

Il romano sbuffò divertito, mentre gli dava un pugno leggero sul braccio.

«Sta zitto, altrimenti la prossima volta che me chiami pe' 'sto motivo te chiudo il telefono in faccia.» disse con un falsissimo tono offeso, mettendo in moto.

«Che stronzo.» fu l'ultima cosa che disse Ermal prima di iniziare a cantare. Passarono il tempo del tragitto in quel modo, a canticchiare insieme ogni canzone che capitava, ridendo come dei ragazzini. A un certo punto Fabrizio aveva preso la sua mano e l'aveva portata sul cambio, per poterla stringere e lui non aveva protestato. Quel gesto per loro significava tutto.

Arrivarono sotto casa di Giada abbastanza presto. Scesero dall'auto e il romano la citofonò.

Aveva le chiavi, ovviamente, come lei aveva le sue, ma erano uno dei tanti paletti che si erano messi tacitamente.

«Chi è?» chiese lei, la sua voce arrivava metallica alle loro orecchie.

«So' Fab, Giada.» gli rispose.

Lei aprì il portone e lui entrò. Fece strada a Ermal e dopo due rampe di scale si trovarono la donna davanti.

«Ciao Fab.» lo salutò con un cenno della mano, poi vide l'albanese dietro le sue spalle. «Ciao Ermal, é un piacere vederti. Come stai?» gli sorrise, prima di avvicinarsi per salutarlo con un bacio sulla guancia.

Lui cercò di contenere la sorpresa e ricambiò il gesto al meglio. Non si era aspettato quella accoglienza, così dedusse che Fabrizio non le aveva mai parlato di quello che li legava. Effettivamente non c'era motivo per cui l'avesse dovuto fare: erano entrambi convinti che quella parentesi non si sarebbe mai più ripetuta, quindi perché ferirla ancora di più? Portò avanti i convenevoli, poi lei si spostò dalla soglia.

«Entrate, sedetevi pure.»

«Scusa se t'abbiamo disturbato.» le disse Fabrizio, obbedendo.

Lei scrollò le spalle.

«Non disturbi mai, lo sai.» gli rispose affettuosa, ma quando incontrò gli occhi dell'albanese si ricompose subito. «Ai bambini farà piacere vedervi.» disse, poi si lasciò andare a un piccolo sorriso «Anita mi ha chiesto spesso dove fossi finito, Ermal.»

Lui si sistemò qualche ricco, imbarazzato. Non poteva dirle la verità.

«Sono stati mesi indaffarati, non-» provò, ma lei scosse la mano.

«Ermal, so i capricci di una bambina, non devi giustificarti.» lo interruppe con un leggero sorriso, aggiustandosi i capelli in una coda alta. «Fate come se foste a casa vostra, vado a chiamare i bambini.» disse subito dopo, lasciandoli soli. Quel momento però durò pochi secondi, perché subito una piccola saetta neri li raggiunse e saltò in braccio a Fabrizio.

«Principessa!»

Anita circondò il collo del padre, prima di affondarci il volto e aspirare a pieni polmoni il profumo maschile misto a nicotina.

«Anita! Non è questa l'educazione che ti abbiamo impartito, su. Saluta l'ospite.» disse Giada con un sorriso intenerito, ferma sulla soglia. Dietro di lei, molto più lentamente, stava arrivando Libero.

«Ciao Ermal.» salutò lui, appena entrato nella stanza. A sentire quel nome, la bambina scattò. Lasciò il caldo confortevole delle braccia del romano, per puntare i suoi occhi vispi sull'altro cantante.

«Emmal!» quasi urlò con la sua vocina stridula, prima di tendergli le mani per farsi prendere. Ermal l'accontentò subito con un sorriso e se l'accomodò sulle gambe sotto lo sguardo divertito della donna e del bambino, mentre Fabrizio lo guardava estasiato.

Lo aveva sentito bene il pugno nello stomaco, oh se l'aveva sentito!

Vedere il suo uomo con la sua bimba in braccio era stato un colpo all'anima. Non era la prima volta che succedeva, ma quella era speciale. In quel momento che non c'erano donne tra di loro, che non c'erano complicazioni, quella scena sapeva di famiglia. Sapeva di amore.

Avrebbe voluto vedere quella scena ogni giorno per il resto della sua vita.

Osservò la piccola tirare leggermente i ricci di Ermal mentre gli chiedeva dove fosse finito in quei mesi e lui che, incredibilmente, la lasciava fare, solo perché era lei. Solo perché era sua figlia. Bastò quel pensiero a mettergli i brividi.

«Pà. Ti sei incantato?»

La voce di Libero, seduto vicino a lui, lo distrasse e lui avvampò, come se fosse stato colto sulla scena di un reato. Ringraziò la sua carnagione che riusciva a nascondere il rossore e annuì al figlio.

Si grattò il capo, alla ricerca di qualche scusa plausibile. Fu Giada, però a levarlo dall'impiccio.

«Dai, Fab, almeno la sera smettila di pensare al lavoro!» rise e lui le fece un cenno riconoscente, prima di fare un sorriso apologetico.

«Scusate.»

Ermal lo guardò divertito prima di regalare tutta la sua attenzione al fiore che lo reclamava. Sentiva gli altri tre ridere e scherzare, ma lui era troppo incantato da quegli occhi così simili a quelli che amava. Era stregato dalla loro somiglianza, e a dir la verità, Anita gli aveva già rubato un pezzo di cuore. Gli ricordava troppo la sua nipotina.

L'ascoltò mentre gli raccontava di come erano passati quei mesi, della sorpresa che il padre le aveva fatto al suo compleanno, dell'asilo e di tante altre cose che non era riuscito a registrare per la velocità con cui parlava, poi a un certo punto, Fabrizio li interruppe.

«Ermal, dobbiamo andare.»

Lui annuì, mentre dava una carezza ad Anita, che aveva messo su un'espressione triste.

«Ma papà» si lamentò Libero «Siete arrivati solo poco fa!»

«Lo so, Lì, lo so.» gli disse mentre poggiava una mano sul suo capo «Ma io ed Ermal dobbiamo ancora cena'.» gli spiegò.

Anita sorrise.

«Anche noi! Rimanete!»

Saltò giù dalle gambe del riccio, solo per poter arrivare dalla madre. Si appese alla manica della sua maglietta e iniziò a tirarla.

«Mamma! Mamma! Diglielo anche tu di rimanere.»

Giada lasciò una carezza sui capelli di sua figlia, prima di guardare negli occhi entrambi gli uomini.

«Ho già preparato per tutti noi, rimanete. Ci farebbe davvero piacere.»

Ermal si morse il labbro. Sarebbe rimasto volentieri: a Fabrizio non lo aveva detto perché aveva capito quanto ci tenesse, ma aveva immaginato un momento carico di tensione, invece la donna li aveva accolti senza remore, nonostante si potesse leggere nei suoi occhi il motivo per cui Fabrizio cercava di non stare troppo in quella casa. Erano occhi pieni di dolore, di tristezza, ma che lei puntualmente ricacciava indietro per poter far sorridere i suoi figli un po' di più. L'ammirava per quel coraggio. Però, c'era qualcosa che lo bloccava, qualcosa che, nella felicità del momento, non aveva detto neanche a Fabrizio.

«Purtroppo domani devo svegliarmi presto, perché devo andare a Bari.» spiegò mordicchiandosi il labbro «Prima di venire a Roma ho promesso a mia madre di tornare e stare fino a dopo Natale visto che presto avrò gli impegni per il nuovo album.» spiegò. Stava guardando Giada, ma quella delucidazione era indirizzata solamente all'altro cantante. Riusciva a immaginare la sua delusione, perché era la stessa. Non voleva lasciarlo, non dopo essersi ritrovati da soli ventiquattro ore, ma allo stesso tempo non si sentiva di posticipare la sua partenza: sua madre aspettava quel momento da mesi e lui non voleva deluderla.

«'Mal! Dai!»

Anita parlò di nuovo, con voce quasi vicina al pianto, mentre sbatteva i piedini contro il pavimento. Libero la guardò un po' scocciato.

«Anì non urlare.» la rimproverò, ma doveva ammettere di concordare con lei. Era bastata un'occhiata al padre per capire che se lo volevano far restare dovevano riuscire a convincere l'albanese, così gli sorrise.

«Rimanete dai, è tanto che papà non si ferma a cena, e oggi è anche saltato il nostro pranzo insieme.» tentò di intenerirlo, torturandosi le dita e mettendo su degli occhioni da cerbiatto «Inoltre noi non possiamo fare tardi: domani abbiamo scuola.» disse.

I due uomini si guardarono negli occhi e poi, dopo l'ennesima incitazione di Giada, annuirono entrambi nello stesso momento.

I bambini esultarono, facendo scoppiare a ridere i tre adulti. Poi la donna si alzò mettendo fine a quel momento.

«Vado a preparare la tavola.» sorrise. Ermal si affrettò a seguirla.

«Aspetta, ti aiuto.» le disse, ma lei scosse la testa con veemenza.

«No, sei un'ospite.» ribatté, mentre iniziava a stendere la tovaglia.

«Ti prego Giada, lasciami fare.» quasi la supplicò e alla fine lei si arrese. Gli spiegò dove poteva trovare le cose utili, mentre lei iniziava a mettere nei piatti.

La cena passò serenamente, senza imbarazzo o tensione. Questo sorprese anche Fabrizio, era la prima volta che si respirava così tanta spontaneità in quella casa. Guardò Ermal con un sorriso dolce mentre parlava con la donna dei suoi prossimi impegni. Aveva sempre pensato che l'albanese avesse un influsso positivo su tutto quello ciò che gli stava accanato e ne aveva avuto l'ennesima conferma. Se non fossero stati davanti la sua ex compagna gli avrebbe stretto la mano, ribadito di amarlo, ma non fece nulla di tutto quello. Così, si limitò a dirgli tutte quello con lo sguardo non appena i loro occhi si incontrarono, per distoglierlo subito dopo e puntarlo sui suoi bambini.

Passarono altre due ore in quel modo, poi Giada si rese conto dell'orario.

«Anì, Lì, su, è ora di andare a letto. Venite.» disse, prima di bloccarsi. Guardò il romano e gli sorrise. «Anzi. Andate con papà, vi mette a letto lui oggi. Buonanotte, angeli.» si corresse, prima di dar loro un bacio sulla testa.

I due bambini misero su un'espressione entusiasta e abbracciarono la madre, prima di alzarsi insieme a Fabrizio.

«Buonanotte.» dissero in coro.

«Buonanotte piccoli.» li salutò Ermal. Anita corse ad abbracciarlo, Libero invece rimase più indietro, dondolandosi un po'. Aspettò che la sorella si allontanasse per potergli dare un bacio sulla guancia, prima di allontanarsi insieme a Fabrizio verso le loro camere.

Quest'ultimo aspettò che i suoi bimbi fossero pronti per la nanna, poi mise a letto prima Anita, dandole una dolce carezza sul capo e un bacio sulla fronte dopo averle cantato una ninna nanna, poi fece lo stesso con Libero.

Finito, tornò in cucina, dove Giada ed Ermal stavano ancora chiacchierando.

Non entrò subito: si prese un attimo per contemplare quell'immagine. Non sarebbe stato capace di immaginarla neanche del migliore dei suoi sogni. Si asciugò gli occhi dalle lacrime di commozione che stavano per cadere, poi fece il suo ingresso.

«I bimbi sono a letto.» disse a Giada, che sorrise, poi guardò Ermal e a malincuore gli ricordò che dovevano andare.

«Vi accompagno.»

«Non te preoccupa' Giada, ti sei già disturbata troppo.» le sorrise, ma lei insistette.

Accettarono di essere scortati alla porta e lì Fabrizio si fermò a guardare il suo volto.

«Grazie.»

Non precisò a chi si riferiva, perché quel grazie era rivolto a entrambi. Gli era mancato guardare i suoi bambini addormentarsi, il loro volto rilassarsi nel torpore del sonno e doveva ringraziare Giada per aver avuto quella premura verso di lui ed Ermal, che lo aveva reso possibile.

La donna sorrise, quasi intuendo i suoi pensieri, poi aprì le braccia.

«Vieni qua, Fab.»

Fabrizio non esitò ad abbracciarla. Sembrava che qualcosa in quella serata qualcosa si fosse aggiustato anche tra loro. In fondo lo sperava davvero.

Si staccò dopo qualche secondo e le sorrise.

«Ci vediamo presto.»

«Sì. Ciao Fab, grazie per la serata. E anche a te Ermal, grazie per averci fatto compagnia. Torna quando vuoi.» disse, prima di abbracciare l'albanese.

Lo lasciò andare subito dopo e dopo un ultimo saluto rientrò in casa.

Non parlarono, lui e Fabrizio, non fino a dopo essere entrati in macchina, lontano da tutti, liberi di poter fare qualsiasi cosa. Fabrizio lo baciò subito, una mano incastrata nei suoi ricci, l'altra teneva stretto il suo fianco.

Ermal ricambiò con trasposto e quando si scostarono per riprendere fiato sorrideva con gli occhi.

«Come stai, Fabrì?»

«Sto bene, Ermal.» gli sorrise, baciandolo per l'ultima volta prima di mettere in moto. «Non potrei non sta' bene.» 


	6. Sogno pt.2

Fabrizio lasciò scorrere lo sguardo su Ermal, scoperto fino alla vita. Si era svegliato da una decina di minuti e non aveva neanche dovuto guardare l'orario per capire quanto fosse presto: non c'era luce ad annunciare l'alba, come ogni altra mattina.

Però per una volta non aveva intenzione di alzarsi, non ancora. Voleva godersi il suo riccio per un altro po'.

Accarezzò la sua pelle nuda, che nella notte precedente aveva costellato di segni rossi, prima di passare ai capelli sparsi sul suo petto. Sorrise senza neanche accorgersene.

Appena arrivati a casa si erano amati, con dolcezza, con lentezza, per unire le loro anime più che i loro corpi. Era stato bello, dopo tutto quel tempo si erano finalmente sentiti completi.

Strinse ancora di più a sè l'uomo poi, con un bacio lieve sulla sua testa, si congedò.

Si alzò dal letto, si mise un paio di boxer addosso e andò verso lo studio.

Non chiuse la porta, non aveva intenzione di mettersi a suonare. Aveva intenzione di scrivere, invece. Nonostante il momento di pace sentiva incombere su di loro l'imminente partenza, che percepiva quasi come il doloroso risveglio da un bellissimo sogno, e quello era stato l'unico modo che conosceva per scacciare la nostalgia che aveva già iniziato a farsi strada dentro di lui.

Si perse tra le parole, tra la sua grafia storta e ne riemerse solo due ore dopo, quando un leggero tossire lo distrasse da quello che stava facendo.

Si girò a guardare e sorrise.

Ermal era fermo sulla soglia, ancora a petto nudo, i capelli disordinati, il volto assonnato.

Piegò i fogli che aveva utilizzato, allontanandoli un po' da sé, poi fece un cenno per farlo entrare. L'altro lo raggiunse con poche falcate. Si chinò sul suo volto a baciarlo profondamente, per prendere posto davanti a lui subito dopo.

«'Giorno.» biascicò, la voce impastata e ancora graffiata dal mal di gola. Fabrizio intrecciò una mano tra i suoi ricci e gli baciò uno zigomo.

«Buongiorno.»

«È strano vederti sveglio prima di me 'Brizio.» continuò, le labbra del suo uomo erano ancora sulla sua pelle. Le sentì distendersi, mentre una piccola risata si liberava nella sua gola.

«C'ho fatto l'abitudine ormai.» disse divertito, prima di lasciarlo andare.

La reazione non si fece attendere: l'albanese fece un mugolio contrariato, prima di appoggiare la fronte contro la sua spalla. Fabrizio gli circondò un fianco con il braccio, lasciandogli l'ennesimo bacio tra quei fili neri di cui era tanto innamorato.

«Che stavi facendo?» chiese contro il suo collo.

«Lavoravo a 'na canzone.» mentì.

«Mi fai sentire?»

Il romano annuì. Lo rimise dritto e si andò a sedere davanti alla tastiera. Iniziò a suonare quello che aveva messo a punto la mattina precedente. Nonostante avesse già iniziato a buttare giù il testo non lo cantò, preferì tenerlo fisso solo nella sua mente e intonò solo la linea vocale.

Quando finì si voltò solo per essere accolto da un dolce sorriso.

«Mi piace.»

«Grazie.» gli rispose, ricambiando il gesto, poi si alzò «Ma c'è ancora da lavorare.» aggiunse, grattandosi un po' la barba.

Gli fece cenno di seguirlo e si spostarono in cucina, dove Fabrizio accese il fuoco sotto la macchinetta già pronta.

«Dormito bene, Erm?» gli chiese, appoggiandosi al piano cottura. L'altro annuì mentre abbozzava un sorriso. Non c'era bisogno di aggiungere che avrebbe sempre dormito bene al suo fianco, entrambi ne erano coscienti.

Calò il silenzio, ma non disturbò nessuno dei due. Non servivano parole per descrivere la loro felicità, bastavano i loro occhi che si specchiavano in quelli dell'altro, i sorrisi che dicevano molto di più.

Bastava la reciproca presenza.

Il classico fischio della Moka attirò l'attenzione del proprietario di casa, che chiuse il gas e preparò le tazzine. Non gli chiese neanche quanto zucchero volesse, sapeva esattamente quanto dolce lo volesse. Gliene aveva preparati tanti, nel loro passato.

«Tieni.»

Ermal lo ringraziò con un sorriso. Fabrizio gli sorrise di rimando, prima di adombrarsi.

«Fabrì.» il più giovane gli strinse una mano «Che hai?»

Esitò, mordendosi il labbro. La stretta si intensificò, così distolse lo sguardo.

«Non mi va di vederti andare via.» rispose a bassa voce. Non aveva avuto intenzione di dirglielo davvero. Era consapevole che la separazione era inevitabile, solo che, fino alla sera prima, aveva sperato gli fosse concesso un po' più di tempo. Eppure, non era un buon motivo per caricare l'altro anche della sua tristezza, poteva già leggere il dolore nei suoi occhi, era ovvio che soffrissero entrambi.

«Lo so. Neanche a me va. Si sta bene qui. Con te.» gli rispose infatti l'altro, avvicinandosi per baciarlo, per levare via il dispiacere dal suo volto.

«Vieni a Bari con me, Fabrì.» gli disse, appena si staccarono.

L'altro gli accarezzò la guancia, prima di unire di nuovo le loro labbra.

«Lo farei, se solo potessi, lo sai.»

Ermal sbuffò, così Fabrizio gli afferrò la mano che aveva stretto la sua prima per lasciarci un bacio leggero.

«Promettimi che ci vedremo presto.»

«Non posso. Non so se riuscirei a mantenerla.»

Non si sorprese per quella risposta, sapeva che il suo uomo non aveva molte fiducia nelle promesse, ma non demorse. Cercò di lasciare via dal suo volto la nota malinconia, per regalargli un sorriso degno di questo nome.

«Tu promettilo e basta.» gli disse. Tacque la parte più importante, ovviamente. Quella in cui gli diceva che non importava se non fosse riuscito a mantenerla, perché sarebbe stato lui stesso a farlo.

«Lo prometto.»

«Bravo il mio Ermal.» gli sorrise Fabrizio, prima di scompigliargli i capelli.

L'interpellato lo guardò storto per finta, prima di sorridere a sua volta.

«Quando devi partire?» chiese il romano dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.

«Ho il treno tra due ore.»

«Me vado a prepara', così t'accompagno.» gli disse alzandosi e sospirando.

Il più piccolo scosse il capo.

«No, tra poco viene Montanari. Dopo ieri..» lasciò cadere la frase, ma l'altro parve capirlo comunque, infatti annuì comprensivo. Bastava guardarlo negli occhi per capire il suo turbamento: dopo le varie illazioni, meno si facevano vedere insieme in giro meglio sarebbe stato per tutti.

«Me vado a vesti' comunque, passo in studio appena te ne vai.» gli rispose.

Del resto sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a rimanere tra quelle mura, non quando erano pregne del loro odore, quasi a ricordargli che sarebbe passato molto tempo prima di poterlo sentire di nuovo.

Venti minuti dopo Ermal era già davanti la porta, pronto a scendere, mentre Fabrizio si era chiuso nello studio, da cui riemerse poco dopo.

Avvolse attorno al collo dell'albanese la stessa sciarpa che gli aveva prestato il giorno prima, poi gli mise in mano una busta.

L'altro lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato e lui per tutta risposta scoppiò a ridere.

«Aprila quando ti sentirai solo.» gli sorrise. Senza aggiungere altre spiegazioni prese il suo trolley poi iniziò a scendere. Marco li aveva chiamati poco prima per avvertirli del suo imminente arrivo e loro non avevano intenzione di farlo aspettare. Gli avevano già creato troppi disturbi in quelle ore.

«Come sta tua madre?» chiese, appena furono in strada. Ermal sorrise.

«Sta bene, un po' preoccupata per ieri, ma sta bene. È felice che torno a Bari. Anche se in realtà vuole tenermi sotto d'occhio, dice che non sorrido più.»

«Avrà una bella sorpresa, allora.»

Annuì all'altro cantante, poi, all'inizio del viale, vide la macchina noleggiata dalla Mescal. Fabrizio si voltò a guardarlo con un sorriso malinconico, prima di abbracciarlo.

«Fa buon viaggio.» sussurrò contro il suo orecchio, lasciandolo andare pochi secondi dopo.

«Ti chiamo appena arrivo.»

«A dopo Cespugliè.»

Gli arruffò un po' i capelli, poi, a malincuore lo lasciò andare. Montanari si era appena fermato davanti a loro, abbassando il finestrino. Si avvicinò a lui, mentre Ermal saliva dal lato del passeggero.

«Allora, com'è andato 'sto soggiorno romano?» gli chiese, appoggiandosi allo sportello con un gomito.

«Qualcuno mi ha levato questa palla al piede, quindi direi bene. Ne ho approfittato per stare con vecchi amici.» fu la risposta divertita del chitarrista, prima di ricevere pugno sulla coscia da parte del suo cantante.

«Montanari, guarda che ti licenzio.»

«Ignoralo. Quando vuoi liberartene puoi sempre portarla qua. Me la prendo volentieri.» rise il romano, prima di allontanarsi per lasciarli andare. Li salutò con ultimo cenno della mano, poi entrò nella sua auto, pronto a ritornare alla sua solita routine.

Il ritorno alla realtà però fu più violento di quanto si aspettasse.

Si era preso il tempo del tragitto per riordinare le idee, per incidere nel suo cuore quelle emozioni che era intenzionato a tradurre in musica una volta raggiunto lo studio.

Appena arrivato, però, fu distratto dal suo manager, seduto a un tavolo, che appena lo vide gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi.

«Fab, c'è una busta per te.» gli disse.

Lui avanzò interdetto: era sicuro di non aspettare posta, soprattutto non lì.

«Cos'è?»

«Non saprei. C'è scritto solo il tuo nome, Fabrizio Mobrici.. Non c'è neanche il mittente.»

Annuì e si affrettò a prendere dalle mani dell'amico l'involucro di carta. Se la rigirò tra le mani. Si sentiva inquieto: l'assenza di qualsiasi dettaglio non era mai stato un buon segno ed era sicuro di non avere una fortuna tale da sperare di essere l'eccezione.

Dopo qualche secondo di esitazione l'aprì con le chiavi della macchina, poi la svuotò sul tavolo.

Gelò.

Non poteva essere vero.


	7. Realtà

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo avvertimento: Le frasi in corsivo nella seconda parte indicano che stanno parlando in albanese.

Fabrizio non si rese conto di nulla, si mosse automaticamente: per colpa della sua ipocondria aveva imparato a conoscere il suo corpo fin da quando era ragazzo, per questo percepì il calo di pressione prima ancora che cominciasse.

Recuperò dalla sua giacca la liquirizia che teneva sempre a portata di mano e ne mangiò un paio, poi, come se niente fosse, si fermò a guardare le foto una per una.

Maurizio era al suo fianco, in silenzio, mentre l'osservava con apprensione.

Sospirò, pensando a quanto erano stati ingenui lui ed Ermal, e con un gesto deciso le strappò tutte tranne una.

«Fab?»

«Sono solo foto. Non c'è bisogno de fasse troppi problemi.» disse, più a se stesso che all'amico, che annuì poco convinto.

«Ho bisogno di parlare con Ermal, piuttosto.» continuò a pensare ad alta voce, solo per essere interrotto.

«Dovresti parlare prima con Alessandro, Fabrizio, non sai neanche se sono uscite.»

«Giusto.» gli rispose, dandosi dell'idiota da solo. Doveva darsi delle priorità e anche se per istinto la sua mente correva alle persone che amava, razionalmente sapeva di dover parlare prima con il suo collaboratore, lo stesso che gli curava il profilo twitter quando lui non ne aveva il tempo.

Mentre faceva partire la chiamata si mosse per prendere un foglio e buttar giù una sorta di scaletta da seguire.

«Fabrizio, ciao! Come stai?» l'amico gli rispose dopo pochi squilli. La sua voce era tranquilla e lui non era sicuro fosse un buon segno.

«Ale, scusa se te disturbo, sei libero adesso?» chiese, giocherellando con la penna che teneva stretta in mano.

«Sì, perché?»

«C'è stato un piccolo inciampo nel percorso.»

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, un sospiro, poi la voce dell'amico lo raggiunse quasi stanca.

«Fab, che succede?»

«Hanno paparazzato me ed Ermal.» la sua voce era incolore, e dall'altro capo del telefono si sentì un sonoro vaffanculo.

«I vostri social sono pieni di vostre foto insieme. Diamine, e io che mi stavo pure a preoccupare.»

Fabrizio roteò gli occhi: avrebbe dovuto parlare chiaro, lo sapeva. Erano le persone più vicine a lui dopo la sua famiglia e lui doveva essere sincero, soprattutto se voleva il loro aiuto. In realtà sapeva anche che non ne sarebbero rimasti chissà quanto sorpresi: tutti avevano visto quello che era successo all'Olimpico. Tuttavia, non si sentiva pronto ad esporre così tanto l'albanese, così si limitò a nascondere tutto dietro una semplice frase, conscio che entrambi avrebbero capito.

«Ermal me stringeva la mano, Alessà, e siamo palesi. Che notizie ce stanno in giro?» chiese, quasi con urgenza. Aveva bisogno di quante più informazioni possibili prima di poter tranquillzzare il compagno. Sapeva ci sarebbe rimasto male e non aveva intenzione di lasciarlo da solo.

Di nuovo ci fu il silenzio, interrotto soltanto dal rumore di un computer che veniva accesso e tasti che digitavano.

Dopo circa dieci minuti di ricerca Alessandro riemerse dal suo mutismo.

«Non è stato divulgato nulla.» disse, quasi sorpreso, ma non lasciò trapelare altre emozioni. Non riusciva a capire come mai l'altro si stesse facendo tutti quei problemi, mai in anni di collaborazione era successo. Tuttavia tacque, percependo in parte la sua agitazione.

«Cosa?»

«Fab: non le hanno pubblicate. Su di voi non c'è nulla a parte l'intervista di ieri.»

«Ah.»

«Già. Senti, ma c'è altro nella busta? Biglietti, informazioni, qualsiasi cosa?»

Subito controllò, alla ricerca di ciò che gli era stato chiesto, ma non trovò niente. Lo comunicò al suo collaboratore, che fece un verso pensoso, grattandosi la barba.

«Forse non è un paparazzo.»

Il cantante alzò un sopracciglio, interdetto. Non riusciva a seguirlo, e con un'occhiata veloce a Maurizio si rese conto che anche lui si era perso.

«E ce seguiva per più di due ore?» chiese .

«Che ne so Fab!» rise Alessandro «Non ero io a scattare le foto, è solo una possibilità che mi è venuta in mente. Comunque non devi preoccuparti, una stretta di mano non è nulla.»

«Ale-»

«Potreste pure guardarvi come se foste uno il sole dell'altro, ma rimane quel che è: una stretta di mano. Riusciremmo a giustificarla senza troppi problemi, se mai dovesse venir pubblicata. Adesso devo andare, tengo sotto d'occhio la situazione e ti chiamo appena ci sono novità, va bene? Piuttosto, statti tranquillo, che se ti agiti è peggio. Ci sentiamo presto.»

Fabrizio lo ringraziò, poi chiuse la comunicazione. Si sentiva sollevato, ovviamente, ma non aveva il tempo di crogiolarsi in quella sensazione.

Doveva avvertire Ermal, anche se non erano state pubblicate. Dovevano parlarne, decidere come agire e...

«Non posso dirglielo.» realizzò a un certo punto, e Maurizio lo guardò come se non si aspettasse altro da lui che quella frase.

«Non ora.» continuò. Non era tipo da pensare ad alta voce, non lo era mai stato, aveva sempre tenuto tutto dentro, eppure quel giorno sembrava un fiume in piena, non riusciva a fermarsi. «Ne ha passate troppe in questi giorni.» poi si fermò. Un flash gli passò per la mente, scacciando tutti gli altri pensieri. Anche se non erano uscite online, forse il suo management le aveva già ricevute, forse Ermal già sapeva.

Sperava di no, sperava di avere il tempo per dirglielo nel momento più opportuno, ma non era sicuro di poterlo fare.

«Maurì, credi che siano arrivate anche al suo management?»

«Non credo. Considerando che la nostra è stata consegnata a mano, dubito che le abbia anche la Mescal a quest'ora.»

«Giusto.»

Guardò per qualche secondo lo schermo retroilluminato. Avrebbe voluto sentire la sua voce, per poter percepire le sue emozioni, ma un po' non voleva ancora fargli sforzare la gola, un po' sapeva che se lo avesse chiamato, considerato come erano rimasti, si sarebbe preoccupato, così optò per un semplice messaggio.

_Allora, come procede l'attesa?_

_[7:59]_

Facendo un calcolo veloce, si rese conto che all'albanese mancavano solo cinque minuti per prendere il treno, sempre se non avesse fatto ritardo.

_Quasi finita per fortuna_

_[8:00]_

_Sei solo? Il treno é puntuale?_

_[8:00]_

_No, Marco mi sta facendo compagnia._

_E si, per fortuna non porta ritardo._

_[8:01]_

_A te come procede?_

_[8:01]_

_Sono arrivato in studio una decina di minuti fa._

_Ho parlato della seconda parte della raccolta con Maurizio e adesso mi metto a suonare._

_[8:01]_

_Ti lascio alla tua musica allora._

_[8:02]_

_Va bene._

_[8:02]_

_Scrivimi appena arrivi._

_[8:02]_

_E non sforzare la voce._

_[8:02]_

_Si mamma!_

_[8:03]_

_Tu continua, che appena torni te le faccio pagare tutte._

_[8:03]_

_Ci conto._

_[8:03]_

_Guarda che ti faccio andare in bianco._

_[8:04]_

_Va bene, la smetto. Anche perché devo prendere il treno._

_[8:04]_

_Bravo. A dopo, scemo._

_[8:04]_

_A dopo Bizio._

_[8:05]_

_Pensavo sarebbe rimasto a Lisbona._

_[8:07]_

_Ti dispiace non sia stato così?_  
_Ps. Sono sul treno._

_[8:10]_

_Non potrei essere più felice, invece._

_[8:11]_

_Vai Fabrì, se no non componi mai._

_[8:12]_

_Va bene. Ciao piccolè._

_[8:13]_

Sorrise mentre bloccava lo schermo e lasciò il cellulare sul tavolo.

Il suo scherzare lo aveva rassicurato non poco: se avesse saputo delle foto difficilmente ci sarebbe riuscito.

Con un animo molto più leggero e libero dalle preoccupazioni, andò verso il pianoforte.

«Fab, io scendo. Ci vediamo tra poco.»

Annuì, senza chiedersi dove dovesse andare, non gli interessava. Preferiva di gran lunga pensare a quelle emozioni che era stato costretto ad accantonare per colpa di quello sgradito imprevisto.

Rimase completamente solo e si perse nelle sue note.

Ne riemerse solo dopo quattro ore, quando i Maiden lo distrassero dalle sue idee al punto da farlo persino stonare.

Si affrettò a rispondere, senza neanche guardare chi lo stesse chiamando.

«"Scrivimi appena arrivi"» lo scimmiottò Ermal, appena sentì il suo pronto leggero «Ti avrò scritto almeno quattro messaggi senza essere degnato della tua attenzione.» continuò, ma il tono affettuoso tradiva la sua voce offesa.

«Ohi scusa. Ho perso la cognizione del tempo.» si scusò lui, grattandosi un po' la testa, mentre l'altro scoppiava nella sua solita risata cristallina.

Il suo cuore fece più capriole di quanto avrebbe voluto ammettere: sentirlo così sereno significava solo una cosa, era entrato nel panico per nulla.

Ritornò al tavolo e prese in mano la foto che aveva salvato un po' per poterla usare come riferimento, un po' per la sua bellezza.

Indugiò su di essa: erano uno di fronte l'altro, la mano di Ermal aveva circondato leggermente la sua, e nei loro occhi, intrecciati insieme, si poteva leggere tutto quel sentimento così grande da non potergli dare un nome. Doveva ammettere che, seppur inopportunamente, chiunque avesse scatto quella foto era stato capace di rendere evidente quel filo che li legava insieme.

La mise nella tasca della giacca poi tornò a concentrarsi sulla voce che aveva ricominciato a parlare.

«Com'è andata in studio?»

«Tutto bene, ho continuato la melodia che t'ho fatto senti' stamattina e ho finito la linea vocale; mi hai chiamato che stavo a buttà giù il testo.»» spiegò, scompigliandosi i capelli, prima di tornare a sedersi di nuovo al piano.

«Se vuoi ci sentiamo quando hai finito, non ho voglia di disturbarti.»

Con il telefono incastrato tra la spalla e l'orecchio Fabrizio riprese a sfiorare i tasti e sorrise nel sentire quella risposta.

«Te non disturbi mai, Ermal, mettitelo n'testa.»

«Ma stai scrivendo.»

«Ho quasi finito, tranquillo.»

Dall'altro lato ci fu un verso poco convinto così, per evitare di sentirlo ribattere, si affrettò a riempire il silenzio.

«Com'è andato il viaggio?»

«È stato tranquillo. Adesso sto aspettando che Rinald venga a prendermi in stazione.» rispose trattenendo un piccolo sorriso al pensiero di casa sua.

«Ti hanno già riconosciuto?»

«Non ancora, mi sono nascosto dietro la tua sciarpa.» ridacchiò Ermal, giocando con un riccio che gli era caduto sugli occhi.

«Questa scena ha fatto effetto.» fu il mormorio che lo raggiunse dopo qualche secondo in cui era cessata anche la melodia di sottofondo. L'albanese scoppiò ancora di più, l'altro invece iniziò a borbottare qualche mezzo insulto, senza mai intenderli davvero.

Continuarono a scherzare insieme per un'altra manciata di minuti, poi l'arrivo di suo fratello lo costrinse a chiudere quella chiamata, quindi si costrinse a salutarlo.

«Devo andare, Fabrì.»

«Va bene, ciao Gigi.»

«Bizio non è l'unica cosa che non è rimasta a Lisbona allora.» scoppiò a ridere, sentiva i suoi occhi illuminarsi di una felicità che per mesi aveva sentito estranea, ma a cui si stava riabituando a fatica.

«Niente di noi poteva rimane' a Lisbona, Ermal.»

Fabrizio rise insieme a lui, mentre appuntava velocemente una frase sul foglio, poi con un piccolo sospiro, si decise a lasciar andare il suo compagno.

«Vai, piccolè, ci sentiamo presto.»

«Sì. Ti amo Fabrì.»

«Anche io.»   
  
  


Ermal stava amando la sua realtà. Ai suoi occhi tutto era perfetto: era tornato nella sua adorata Bari da quattro giorni e non solo, i suoi fratelli avevano fatto di tutto pur di poter stare insieme durante tutto il suo soggiorno in Puglia, nonostante avesse anticipato rispetto agli anni precedenti.

C'era solo una nota stonata in tutto quello eppure, grazie alle premure che Fabrizio continuava a riservargli, veniva ben nascosta dal resto della melodia.

Rispose al messaggio che aveva appena ricevuto, augurandogli una buona giornata, poi scese giù, in cucina.

Sua madre aveva già preparato la colazione per tutti loro, proprio come faceva quando erano appena arrivati in Italia, per viziarli dopo il periodo di lontananza. Era diventata nel tempo una loro piccola tradizione che non avevano mai abbandonato.

«' _Giorno_.» la salutò in albanese. Parlare la loro lingua madre era un'altra di quelle piccole cose a cui non avevano rinunciato e a lui non dispiaceva affatto: per quanto potesse amare l'Italia e l'italiano, non era mai stato uno capace di dimenticare le sue origini.

Le diede un veloce bacio sulla guancia e lei sorrise, prima di accarezzargli leggermente i capelli. Arricciò il naso, ma non le disse nulla.

« _Buongiorno raggio di sole. Dormito bene?_ »

« _Dormo sempre bene qui, lo sai._ »

Un altro sorriso accolse il suo sguardo e lui si ritrovò a ricambiare senza accorgersene realmente.

Lei invece se ne accorse subito, infatti lo guardò furba.

« _Allora, hai intenzione di raccontarmi cos'è successo o mi toccherà indovinare?_ » chiese.

Lui ridacchiò, ma non rispose subito.

In realtà sapeva che quella domanda sarebbe arrivata, a un certo punto, ma doveva ammettere che era successo prima di quanto aveva ipotizzato lui. Non che ne fosse sorpreso, del resto Fabrizio aveva avuto ragione anche in quello.

Fatmira aveva notato subito che qualcosa era cambiato in quei mesi in cui non si erano visti, ma, allo stesso tempo, non si era fidata subito del sorriso del figlio, poiché temeva che lo fingesse solo per non farla preoccupare. Tuttavia erano bastati pochi minuti passati insieme a lui per capire che quella serenità era reale e non solo una parvenza. Rendersene conto era stato strano, ma l'aveva sollevata non poco.

« _Non è successo niente._ » mentì lui, senza accennare di voler cambiare espressione, mentre si sedeva al tavolo.

Fatmira scosse la testa, imitando il suo movimento.

« _Attento, ti si sta illuminando il naso._ » lo prese in giro, e lui si lasciò andare a una leggera risata.

« _Non sono più un bambino, nënë._ »

« _Perché ridete?_ »

Sabina entrò nella stanza mentre si raccoglieva i capelli in uno chignon. Diede un bacio a entrambi, poi si sedette al fianco del fratello, che le circondò le spalle con un braccio e poi le rispose.

« _Nënë si é dimenticata che ho trentasette anni e continua a dirmi che mi si illumina il naso, come se io potessi cascarci._ »

Sua sorella scoppiò a ridere.

« _Non ci credo!_ »

« _Credici, credici_.»

Fatmira si unì alle loro risate, così alte da svegliare Rinald.

«Qualcuno qui vorrebbe dormire.» borbottò in italiano, grattandosi la testa, prima di sedersi anche lui a tavola.

Addentò una fetta di pane col burro, rivolgendosi subito dopo verso sua sorella.

« _Allora, cos'é questo chiasso?_ »

« _Nënë prende in giro Ermal con la lucina sul naso_.» rispose lei, imitando il gesto del fratello.

« _Be', ha fatto bene!_ » rise, soltanto per ottenere un lievissimo pugno sul braccio dall'altro Meta nella stanza.

« _Che stronzo_.»

« _Eddai, Ermal, non ci credevo io ed ero più piccolo di te!_ » si giustifico, ma in risposta ricevette solo un'occhiataccia. « _Piuttosto..._ » riprese dopo qualche secondo « _In cosa ha mentito?_ »

Sabina scrollò le spalle.

« _Non l'ho chiesto_.» si voltò a guardare la madre « _Ma'?_ »

« _Volevo sapere cosa é successo per essere così sereno, e mi ha risposto che non é successo nulla_.»

« _Non posso esserlo senza motivo?_ »

Sei paia di occhi scattarono a guardarlo increduli.

« _No_.» fu suo fratello a esprimere la risposta che tutti e tre avevano ben stampata nella mente e lui, a malincuore, si ritrovò a non potergli dare torto. Avevano ragione, lui non era mai stato capace di essere felice e basta. C'era sempre un qualcosa, anche stupido, che lo spingeva ad esserlo.

Sbuffò in segno di resa, mentre gli altri ripresero a parlare.

« _Effettivamente anche quando sono andato a prenderlo in stazione era al telefono e gli brillavano gli occhi..._ » ponderò Rinald e Sabina spalancò gli occhi.

« _Ha una nuova ragazza?!_ »

« _Non credo, ce l'avrebbe detto.»_  mormorò sua madre, smorzando subito l'entusiasmo di sua sorella.

« _Vi ricordo che sono qui_.»

« _Taci._ » sua sorella lo zittì con un veloce gesto della mano, causandogli un leggero sorriso. Scosse la testa rassegnato, prima di scrivere un messaggio a Fabrizio per raccontargli quello che stava succedendo a tavola.

« _Vedi nënë? Quello è il sorriso che riservava a Silvia._ »

Aggiunse anche quello al testo che stava scrivendo, prima di alzare gli occhi.

« _Ma non avrebbe senso il nascondercelo_.»

« _O magari non -_ »

«Va bene. Chiamatemi quando avete finito di spettegolare alle mie spalle.» interruppe Rinald, in rigoroso italiano per fare più scena, nonostante non se la fosse presa davvero. « _Vado da Lele. A dopo_.»

Senza aspettare una risposta andò nell'ingresso per mettersi il giubbotto e prendere le chiavi della macchina. Mise un piede fuori dall'uscio e solo allora a Sabina venne in mente il vero motivo della sua serenità.

« _Ha fatto pace con Fabrizio!_ »

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, senza dire nulla. Era strano sentirla in quei termini, nonostante fosse stato proprio lui a dire che si erano litigati, quando il nome taciuto del romano era diventato una presenza ingombrante nelle loro conversazioni.

Guardò la macchina parcheggiata lungo il viale, poi decise di camminare. Essendo il locale in cui lui e Lele avevano deciso di vedersi abbastanza vicino, preferì prendersi quel tempo per sé e per i suoi pensieri. Da quando era arrivato infatti, tra i saluti e impegni vari, non era riuscito a stare solo un momento.

Raggiunse il lungomare in dieci minuti scarsi, ma che a lui sembrarono già troppi. Gli era mancato così tanto il mare, in quei mesi. Nonostante stesse passando intere giornate sulla spiaggia non riusciva ad averne abbastanza.

Puntò i suoi occhi verso l'enorme distesa azzurra, calma nonostante il vento freddo che tirava sulla spiaggia. Che poi, per lui tanto freddo non era, se paragonato all'orribile clima di Milano.

Erano quelli i momenti in cui rimpiangeva la Puglia, con il suo sole quasi perenne, i suoi amici di una vita e poi lui, il mare. La più bella metafora della vita.

Il cellulare che vibrava nella tasca lo distrasse, facendogli perdere il filo dei suoi pensieri.

«Pronto?» rispose distrattamente.

«Devo esse' geloso della nuova Silvia per caso?» la voce divertita di Fabrizio lo raggiunse intervallata da qualche nota e lui scoppiò a ridere.

«Scemo.»

«Scusa, ma era troppo allettante. La mia mente ha immaginato 'na scena troppo divertente.»

«Uh guarda, da morire. Parlavano come se fossi invisibile.» ridacchiò, mentre si accendeva una sigaretta.

«Magari lo sei, che ne sai. Potresti anche esse' n'allucinazione, per quanto ci riguarda.»

«Un'allucinazione conosciuta da tutta l'Italia?»

Dall'altro lato del telefono, il romano annuì convinto.

«Sentivo proprio ieri che co' tutto l'inquinamento che c'è, ce potrebbero sta anche agenti allucinogeni nell'aria...»

«Bastardo! Però potresti essere anche tu l'allucinazione collettiva.»

«Non trattano me come se fossi invisibile, Ermal!»

«Touchè.»

Ermal provò ad aggiustarsi i capelli scompigliati dal vento, mentre Fabrizio lasciava sfumare la sua risata. Amava quella risata, il modo in cui cadeva in gola e gli faceva vibrare il petto, il modo in cui riempiva lo spazio. Sarebbe potuto morire ascoltandola e sarebbe morto felice.

«Che fai?» gli chiese il romano.

Fece un tiro dalla sigaretta stretta tra le dita, prima di far cadere la cenere a terra e rispondere.

«Ho un appuntamento con Lele tra qualche minuto, non sono ancora riuscito a salutarlo.»

«Come mai?»

«Quando sono arrivato era in vacanza con la sua ragazza, è tornato solo ieri sera.» spense il filtro contro la ringhiera e lo buttò in un cestino lì vicino «Tu invece?»

«Indovina.»

«Sei in studio.»

Il suo compagno rise di nuovo e lui scosse la testa, incredulo.

«Com'è che ancora non ti sei trasferito lì dentro?»

«Maurizio non me lo permette, gliel'avevo fatta la proposta. Però c'è il divano, quindi quando me gira ce dormo comunque.»

Scoppiò a ridere davanti quell'immagine e andò avanti in quel modo senza riuscire a fermarsi, al punto che dopo qualche minuto il diaframma iniziò a fargli male.

«Va bene, Erm.» lo interruppe Fabrizio. «Ora calmati.»

Si asciugò le lacrime che avevano preso a uscire dai suoi occhi, mentre annuiva al vuoto.

«Ci provo.»

«In realtà so' venuto in anticipo che devo stacca' prima del solito: devo anda' a scuola da Libero per parlare con le sue maestre.» spiegò l'altro, vago. A dirla tutta sarebbe dovuto andare cinque giorni prima al colloquio pomeridiano, ma, con la presenza dell'altro cantante a Roma se n'era completamente scordato, così gli toccava rimediare quella mattina, l'ultimo giorno prima delle vacanze. Ovviamente questo all'albanese non lo disse, sapeva che si sarebbe sentito in colpa e davvero non ce n'era bisogno.

«Tanto sono sicuro che andrà bene. Come stanno i bimbi?»

«Libero sta bene. Anita invece si è presa una leggera febbre.»

«Povera! Come si sente?»

«Seh, lei è felicissima. Ne approfitta per stare a letto e guarda' i cartoni.»

Ermal ridacchiò, la preoccupazione di prima già passata: conosceva l'ipocondria del loro padre e se non era preoccupato lui, la malattia era ancora più lieve di quanto in realtà diceva.

«Tutta sua padre.» lo prese in giro.

La reazione fu veloce e non tradì le sue aspettative.

«Io non so' pigro quanto lei!»

«Giusto. Tu lo sei di più.»

«Stronzo.»

«Ti amo che io Fab.»

«Ma io no.»

«Guarda che ti si illumina il naso.» lo disse sovrappensiero e se ne accorse solo dopo, quando lui glielo fece notare.

«Che? Ermal, hai bevuto?»

«No, scusa, è una cosa della mia infanzia. Magari prima o poi te la racconto.» spiegò, mordicchiandosi il labbro.

«Con piacere.» fu la risposta dolce dell'altro.

«E comunque, Fabrì, sei un bugiardo.»

«Io?! Me dai del pigro e il bugiardo sarei io?»

«Sì, tu.»

«Certo Ermal cer- Ohi, scusa. Mi sta chiamando Giada, credo sia pe' Anita. Ci sentiamo dopo?»

«Ti chiamo appena finisco con Lele.» acconsentì Ermal, senza prendersela. Non gli importava che desse precedenza a Giada, non riusciva a essere geloso di quella donna, soprattutto dopo averli visti insieme. Sapeva che facevano solo il meglio per i figli.

«Perfetto. Ciao stronzo.»

Anche se non poteva vederlo, riusciva a percepire il suo sorriso nella voce e così sorrise a sua volta.

«A dopo bastardo!» 


End file.
